


You saw me crying in the chapel

by NightingalesAndHandGrenades (Nightingalesandhandgrenades)



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalesandhandgrenades/pseuds/NightingalesAndHandGrenades
Summary: Being on the road with Marcus is not as easy as Tomas thought. Seeing so much pain, continuing to be faithful to God while at the same time falling in love with Marcus Keane was not in the career advice leaflet he read as a seminarian. And yet here they are, moving from place to place, trying to save souls while not damaging their own.





	1. The meaning of contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pradelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pradelle/gifts).



> Thank you for inspiration to all of my Fandom buddies. The Exorcist fandom is like a TARDIS - bigger on the inside.

 

When Tomas Ortega was a young priest, full of idealism and passion, he never thought that this is where he would end up.  He’s on the road, moving from one town to the next. He keeps telling himself that this is what God wants for him and from him.

Sitting in the corner of a motel bar and drinking a beer, listening to an old recording of Nina Simone someone has put on the jukebox. His life is very different from what he imagined it was going to be. Or would have been if his pride wouldn’t have won. Since being on the road, Tomas has had a lot of time to think. He’s had a lot of time to pray and examine his own feelings. Not all of those moments give him answers he likes.

They have a room in this roadside motel with peeling paint and old neon sign. It’s like in the movies Tomas remembers from his childhood. Marcus is playing pool with some of the truckers, expertly winning them money. They are on their way to some God forsaken place in Kansas. Bennet gets them anonymous leads of demon activity, and they go investigate. They get in touch with results and wait for the next one while laying low.

Tomas often finds himself sitting in a place like this, remembering all the luxury he’s left behind. He carries a picture of Casey Rance in his wallet. Marcus calls him sentimental, but Tomas know Marcus has one too. He now knows he isn’t special. Maybe God gave him this purpose, but Tomas Ortega doesn’t think he is chosen for something bigger anymore. He just trusts in God and Marcus, and keeps praying that they can just help one more.

And somewhere along the lines of this crazy life they lead, he knows he has fallen in love with Marcus. And the idea alone makes him more scared than any demon has ever done so far. There have been a few who spat it in his face, trying to make the priest feel guilt. The guilt, however, never came. Just an understanding, that he is not ashamed of his feelings. He was ashamed of his affair with Jessica, but mostly because there was just lust and no real love between them, and Jessica was a married woman.

He finishes his beer, nods to Marcus and heads out. They both have a key to the room, since for once it’s a double. Sharing a bed with Marcus is nothing he hasn’t done while they’ve been on the road. But it is becoming harder and harder to hide the attraction and the arousal that often follows. Tomas isn’t even sure he wants to. The one thing holding him back is not being sure that his advances would be welcomed in the first place.

The room is quiet. The décor might be old, but it’s clean. Tomas is ready to compromise on many things, but he is not a fan of bedbugs and cockroaches. Neither is Marcus, but he laughs such matters off. He sits on the bed, takes off his shoes and lies back. There have been occasions when Marcus doesn’t appear in the room at all, but Tomas always swallows his questions the next morning. Marcus Keane is a grown man who can whatever he wants, as long as he is ready to leave when they have to.

He closes his eyes for a while and must have fallen asleep, because next thing he hears is a key turning, and Marcus coming in. He’s not drunk, but looks incredibly smug. He like winning, especially if it means they will have enough money for food and petrol.

‘’Didn’t mean to wake you,’’ he quietly says, taking of his leather jacket and sitting down on the opposite Tomas’.

‘’It’s ok, I wasn’t actually trying to sleep,’’ Tomas replies and tries to sit up to get under the covers properly.

Marcus is watching him.

‘’Maybe we could settle down somewhere for a while. You look exhausted’’.

Tomas looks up sharply and narrows his eyes. This is something Marcus has never suggested before. At some point Tomas talked about stopping for a couple of months, recuperating, but that was interrupted by Bennet declaring an emergency on a case in Ohio. So Tomas, grit his teeth and continued the work.

Marcus is not wrong. Tomas feels tired to the bone. His soul feels parched and even though his faith is not wavering, he feels that a breaking point might not be far. He doesn’t sleep well, plagued by nightmares, his visions still come, but now have started having a physical effect on him, and the amount of driving they both do is just unhealthy.

‘’I don’t understand,’’ he eventually says, taking off his trousers without even blinking, pulling his t-shirt over his head and crawling in bed, sitting against the headboard. ‘’You once mocked me when I suggested stopping for proper food not just gas station coffee… now you suggest we stop for longer…’’

Marcus sighs and moves to sit on the bed Tomas is currently occupying, startling the younger man slightly. He takes a deep breath and takes both Tomas’ hand in his own. Marcus’ fingers are warm, and Tomas sucks in a breath.

‘’I’ve done some soul searching for a while now,’’ Marcus eventually says, locking their eyes. ‘’Feel free to slap me if what I’ve found is not what I think…’’

Those skilled fingers that wield a crucifix and a Bible, and can pick a lock or snap a man’s neck with an equal ease. Tomas has observed them gripping a steering wheel or a gun with equal passion. They now reach up to stroke Tomas’ cheek with a tenderness Tomas has not often seen Marcus show to the outside world.

Tomas wants to look down, but Marcus’ eyes are too intense. There is a fire burning in them, and for once it is not a fire of anger or hatred. There is protectiveness and pure untainted love.

‘’May I?’’ he whispers as if afraid to spook the younger man and Tomas can only nod, blood rushing  so loud in his ears as if he was standing at the Niagara falls.

Marcus scoots up, leans in and kisses Tomas softly. It has been a long time since Tomas Ortega kissed a man. Marcus’ facial hair is tickling his face, but it feels like coming home. He reaches out to touch Marcus’ face. The kiss seems to go on for hours, but they eventually break apart for air and Marcus rests his forehead against the other man’s.

‘’God forgive me, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks’’.

Tomas can only chuckle, but there is a lump in his throat. The love he feels for Marcus makes him feel that his heart is going to burst. If this is God’s will, Tomas can only follow His path. After seeing God’s church exploited and infected from the inside, he now knows that it doesn’t matter what the church thinks. God is not always in the church.

‘’God put you in my visions for a reason, Marcus,’’ Tomas eventually says, pulling the older man in for another kiss.

‘’I know’’.

The single motel bed is too small for two grown men, and Tomas feels too emotionally exhausted to be interested in anything more than feeling Marcus’ arms around him. Always the lion, the protector. Marcus smells of something dark, like the summer nights in Mexico Tomas remembers from his childhood. He smells of incense and pine.

It’s the first night Tomas doesn’t dream of anything.


	2. One step at a time

Marcus wakes up when he hears a shower start in the tiny en-suite bathroom they have. He makes a mental note to ask Bennett for a better accommodation, so he can shower with Tomas. The idea sends a shiver down his spine and makes him very aware of his own body.

Experiencing a sexual awakening his age is not all that fun, especially if you have been conditioned your whole childhood that sex is a sin. Especially sex between two men or two women. He has been practicing while they’ve been on the road. It hasn’t always been fulfilling, but it has been educational. Marcus knows he is by no means the expert now, just because of a few blowjobs in men’s restrooms in motels, or random hook-ups in towns he doesn’t remember well.

Deep down Marcus is a fierce lover and a provider. He wants to be the one who takes down the deer and brings it to his mate. In some ways Marcus is still very primal and unrefined, but he understands himself better than he did when he entered Aquinas all those months ago.

He is shaken out of his train of thought when the shower shuts off and Tomas walks in a moment later wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, and Marcus thinks his brain is going to short-circuit. The fact that Tomas is an attractive man has never escaped him, and he is beautiful when buzzing with power and energy. And he is beautiful now, hair still wet, unashamed. He walks to his bag and finds a pair of clean underwear, and Marcus swallows. A moment later he is treated to a full sight of Tomas’ ass while the younger man pulls on boxers and looks for a clean shirt.

‘’Enjoying the show?’’ he finally throws over his shoulder, but his voice is playful.

‘’I was until you covered it up,’’ Marcus shoots back and mentally wills his erection to go down before he has to climb out of bed.

He has seen Tomas naked before. They are two men on the road together, often sharing small spaces not really meant for two. It seems different now. Perhaps because until last night, he wasn’t actively staring or even appreciating the man before him. Or engaging his brain in all the possibilities it could offer.

‘’I’m going to find coffee,’’ Tomas says, but grasps Marcus’ fingers when the ex-priest reaches for him.

He sits down on the bed and leans down to kiss Marcus. It’s even sweeter than the night before, not tinted by alcohol, but still as passionate.

‘’Good morning,’’ he murmurs against Tomas’ lips and the younger man grins.

Marcus wants to pull Tomas down, deepen the kiss and pull him back to bed, coffee and checking out be damned. But Tomas just grins and untangles himself, squeezing Marcus’ fingers and pressing one last kiss to his cheek.

‘’Come on. We need to check out soon, and get going. Fifteen minutes, Marcus’’.

And then he’s gone, leaving Marcus alone and so hard he’s aching. Muttering something about priests who don’t know what’s good for them really, Marcus finally gets up on gets into the shower. He stands under the water and allows his mind wander for a moment. Tomas’ solid warmth against him, his heartbeat under Marcus’ ear. Their legs tangled and mouths slotting together as if they had been lovers since the beginning of time. He can only try and imagine what making love to Tomas would be like. Marcus braces a hand against the wall, breath coming out in short gasps and strokes himself. It doesn’t take long, and he swallows back a moan, his orgasm hitting stronger than he was prepared. It’s all Tomas’ fault anyway. He did give Marcus a free show, and if there is anything the older man has learned about his companion, is the body language. He knows when Tomas Ortega feels smug.

Where are the photographers from the sexy priest calendar that people of Vatican put together every year? Tomas would make the perfect cover image.

He’s just dressed when Tomas is back. He hands Marcus on of the coffees so he can close the door. It’s piping hot and the older man is certainly grateful, mind still a little bit blurry around the edges. Tomas has managed to find pastries, which don’t really count as breakfast in Marcus’ books, but considering he had no real dinner, his body is happy to absorb the calories. They have a fair chunk of road in front of them. The address Bennett has offered is about three hours from this motel, but they need to find a new base and lay low for a day or two before the real networking can begin. Some people actively seek out priests for an exorcism, but some – hope and try for the best in a hospital. In case of mental illness, there is nothing a priest can do, but doctors and modern medicine are not capable of healing a possession. It’s a vicious circle.

They finish coffee and the improvised breakfast snack in silence, gather their things and Tomas hands him the car keys. It’s a crappy rental, but it will last for a few more weeks till they have to hand it in and figure something else out. Tomas stops before opening the door, turns around and pulls Marcus close. The older man sighs into the embrace and inhales Tomas’ scent. His lips find Tomas’ mouth and he sinks into the kiss like a drowning man who has been offered a space on a lifeboat.

After they open the door it will be back to business till the next motel. Marcus knows he has to keep hands to himself in public. He might be ex-communicated, but Tomas is technically still a priest. There are eyes and ears everywhere when they don’t have a deniability that closed doors offer. If anything it will be an exercise in self-control. Something Marcus is not sure he has at the moment. This new-found connection between them is still so new, so fragile, that Marcus wants to protect it against the winds of reality. Carry it in the palms of his hands.

They cling to one another for a moment longer, pushing the outside world away just for a little while. Tomas doesn’t want to let go. He wants to keep Marcus to himself, all demons be damned… no pun intended. However, it’s their reality for now.

‘’We’ve waited this long, my love,’’ Marcus murmurs in Tomas’ ear, sending a shiver down the younger man’s spine. ‘’We can wait a couple of more hours. Then we’ll have a day of scouting the surroundings and I can have you all to myself for at least a couple of hours’’.

Tomas nods and turns to leave. They check out, put their bags in the car and climb in. It’s probably good that Marcus is driving, because Tomas can’t concentrate on anything else but the man sitting so close and yet feeling like they are light years apart.

After the town sign disappears in the dust, Tomas reaches out and touches Marcus tight. It’s not a sexual gesture, but one of affection. He needs a bit of grounding. Marcus glances at him for a moment, and then returns his attention to the road, but his fingers link with Tomas’.

They don’t stop apart from petrol and some more crap coffee. Marcus is not impressed with it, and he lets Tomas know very vocally. They swap seats and Tomas takes on driving the last leg of the journey while Marcus naps in the passenger seat. He lets Marcus pick the music. It’s an uneventful journey, a little boring and Tomas is ready for it to be over even though three hours is not a lot of driving. Perhaps his exhaustion has been piling up, and is now coming out, making him tired.

He parks the car and gently shakes Marcus awake in the next hotel. He is a little bit cranky and Tomas makes a mental note to find some food as soon as possible.

‘’Come on Marcus, we’ll check in, find the room and you can nap while I find food,’’ he says, and grabs their bags, steering Marcus towards the entrance.

The receptionist eyes them with curiosity, but hands them a set of keys. Tomas thanks her, asks about the nearest take-away place and the turns to find the room. It’s not a big hotel, and they are on the first floor in a corner tucked away which suits Tomas just fine. Out of sight, out of mind. The less people see them, the safer they are going to be.

Marcus falls face first into a pillow not even taking off his shoes. Tomas wants to say something, but in the end, he pulls the duvet off the other bed and covers the ex-priest, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

‘’I’ll bring food, Marcus,’’ he says.

The older man says something into the pillow but turns his head to ask Tomas to buy a beer. He laughs, bends down again to kiss Marcus’ cheek, and goes to find food and necessities he knows they will soon need.


	3. All loves excelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love divine, all loves excelling, joy of Heaven to earth come down.

Food turns out to be Chinese takeaway, but by the time Tomas returns with that and beer, it’s almost two hours later, and he is so hungry his hands are shaking. His blood sugar has had its ups and downs before Tomas decided to become an exorcist. Most of the time it’s fine, but sometimes when he doesn’t eat for a while and is under stress, or simply tired, his hands and legs go all shaky and he feels like passing out.

He fumbles with the key to the door, finally gets it open and almost trips over his own feet. Strong arms steady Tomas on his feet, and Marcus’ concerned face comes into focus.

‘’Are you all right?’’

He sounds as concerned as he looks, taking the food and the beer from Tomas, guiding him over to one of the beds to sit down. Tomas is grateful for the help.

‘’Not enough food,’’ he says, reaching for the can of coke he brought and thanking his hindsight. ‘’My blood sugar is doing backflips’’.

Marcus understands, gets Tomas a glass of water and unpacks the food, offering his companion small bits Tomas can start eating to get his body to respond. Tomas is pretty sure Marcus would spoon-feed him if he wasn’t starving himself. Tomas eats the prawn crackers and then feels steady enough to reach for one of the cartons with chow mein and spring rolls. They eat in silence, both men too hungry to be able to hold a conversation.

They pile the empty cartons in the carrier bag for disposal later and Marcus hands Tomas a beer, sits on one of the beds and stretches his legs.

‘’I’ll try and keep a better eye on you,’’ he finally says, voice quiet, but his eyes watching Tomas like a hawk watches its prey.

Tomas doesn’t protest. He really doesn’t want this to be a fighting point. He also doesn’t want to appear weak, just because his body isn’t quite doing what it is supposed to. Marcus doesn’t put it that way, but there is always a little bit of doubt gnawing at Tomas and his confidence.

‘’See anything exciting out there?’’ Marcus changes the subject, sipping his beer.

He wants to invite Tomas to share the bed, but in reality is not big enough for both of them. It’s not the first time Marcus curses himself of not asking for a double room rather than a twin. After they conclude their business here, Marcus wants a vacation. A break from running around, decent food, good beer and some down time. Maybe somewhere warm. He doesn’t think either of them would go back to Mexico, and Marcus cannot bring up Hawaii for the sake of his own sanity, but they can find somewhere warm to nest for a couple of weeks.

‘’Nothing that would seem out of order in broad daylight,’’ Tomas answers, closing his eyes and retracing his steps through the town.

‘’I’ll have to go out after dark,’’ Marcus says, and stops Tomas from protesting by raising his hand. ‘’We’ll split up and each do our little bit. Meet up in a bar somewhere if there is such a thing, and see how the locals interact with one another and two strangers’’.

It’s a reasonable plan. They have moved past the time when Tomas would just charge in like a bull that has seen a red cloth. Marcus doesn’t treat Tomas as if the younger man doesn’t know or understand anything. They have reached an understanding. There will always be difficult cases and mistakes. Demons are sleazy and tricky things.

Marcus digs his phone out of one of the pockets of his jacket and texts Bennett for an update while Tomas takes out his laptop, to try and find out more about the town. One of the best ways would be to walk around as Marcus suggested, but most people might find it a little odd since Tomas has already gotten them food. So he uses the motel’s wi-fi and spends a while looking at news articles and trying to find some local gossip.

Marcus’ phone pings, and the ex-priest sighs, catching Tomas’ attention.

‘’Bennet doesn’t have anything. He’s stuck somewhere’’.

‘’Shame,’’ Tomas says, but he doesn’t really feel it.

He respect Bennett. Although respect for the Church as an institution has diminished in his eyes, he still cannot completely dismiss someone who is his boss’ boss. Well, technically, God is his boss, but that’s just semantics. A small part of him is still angry at Bennett for ex-communicating Marcus, and creating an emptiness in the other man only wearing a collar could fill. But he also understands that one does not have to wear the collar to have and use the power God grants those whom He sees worthy of it. And Marcus did save Bennett’s life. Tomas is pretty sure neither man will live it down anytime soon, and one of the reasons they do have certain financial freedoms is Marcus saving the Pope’s life. No matter how much the Church would love to sweep it under the rug. They have two exorcists on the road who clearly remember.

Tomas gets up and discards his and Marcus’ empty beer bottles. Then sits on the bed the older man is currently occupying, and Marcus reaches for him without saying a word. It’s crammed, but they pull one another close, faces just inches apart. It’s calming and reassuring. Tomas takes comfort in the warmth of the other man.

‘’You are so beautiful,’’ Marcus’ voice is a whisper and his breath tickles Tomas’ face.

He feels the blush creeping up his neck and ducks his head to press a kiss to Marcus’ exposed throat. This man who it so lithe possesses strength Tomas has seen on display with a demon more than once. He could probably snap Tomas’ neck and not even bat an eye. He pushes a hand under Marcus’ shirt and undershirt, feeling the muscles under his fingers. Tomas doesn’t think he’s ready for sex, but he wants to feel Marcus’ skin against his own. The older man seems to get the idea, and they sit up long enough to undress down to their underwear. Marcus discards his undershirt and pulls Tomas close again.

He stretches over Tomas, kisses him deeply and lets his tongue sweep at Tomas’ lower lip. Tomas moans in return and opens for Marcus. The slow warmth of comfort is still there, but the flame of desire burns bright in both of them, and Tomas is lost in the want and need. He wants to stay lost, allow Marcus to lead him through the wilderness that is Marcus Keane.

Marcus doesn’t waste time. He, after all, promised… and Marcus Keane keeps his promises. He kisses down Tomas’ neck, fingers sliding over one of his nipples, while he experimentally licks at the other one. Tomas moans and arches towards the other man, suddenly very aware of his own arousal.

Neither of them are ready for sex. There is not enough time and the place is all wrong. There isn’t enough space. Marcus doesn’t want this to be just a tumble in the sheets. He wants to take Tomas apart and put him together again, and let him do the same in a big comfortable bed without a demonic possession looming over them. He doesn’t say as much, but they have learned to read one another during this time. Tomas just pulls Marcus back up and delves into another kiss, pulling the older man’s hips against his own.

They are both rock hard, and Marcus moans into Tomas’ mouth, grinding down his hips seeking friction. It’s primal and it doesn’t take them long to fall over the edge. Marcus’ orgasm hits him like a freight train. Tomas, judging by the strangled moan and the iron grip he has on Marcus’ hips, isn’t doing much better. He pulls Marcus close when the older man collapses on top of him, spent, breathing heavily.

‘’I love you… God I love you so much,’’ Tomas says when he regains his voice.

Marcus just hums. They will both be sticky and need a shower later, but for now neither man really wants to move. Love and power is still thrumming through their veins, and Marcus wants to savour the moment. He plans a kiss on Tomas’ chest and tightens his arms around his younger companion. Shower can wait. World can wait.

Tomas is silent for a while, allowing his brain to come down from the dopamine high. If this is how things are going to be every time… he is probably going to be dead very soon. Very happy, but dead. His heart feels ready to burst from the love he feels towards Marcus. His voice is quiet and the ex-priest almost misses it when Tomas starts speaking.

‘’ Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo... Santificado sea tu nombre. Venga tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día….’’

He recognizes the prayer. It seems only appropriate to join in. After all, God put them together, and it is right to give Him thanks and praise.

‘’.. and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us,’’ Marcus joins in, words sacred and so familiar, but with a new and deeper meaning. ‘’ and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever... Amen’’.

‘’Amen’’.

Time seems to be standing still. The moment is beautiful, and Marcus commits it to memory. They have prayed together before, but it has rarely been so open and honest… almost raw. That first time, after Casey, and now. It’s more than words.

Tomas knows if he dies tomorrow, he will die a happy man. He carries no regrets, his spirit is untainted. His vision blurs. He blinks against the sudden tears, and swallows the lump in his throat. Marcus kisses away the tears that fall and murmurs endearments, trying to get a hold of his own emotions. There have only been a few occasions in his life he has felt this way. But Tomas is special. He trusts in God and trusts that they will be all right.


	4. We Never Made Promises Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have all intentions to investigate the place. But at first there doesn't seem enough to investigate.

 Marcus wakes up, and reaches out to check the time on his phone. It’s just after seven, but he’s reluctant to move, since Tomas is a pleasant weight on his chest. He’s hot and sticky, but when his mind catches up, Marcus doesn’t mind the way he became hot and sticky. He wants nothing more than to stay in bed and enjoy the closeness.

Intimacy does not come easily to Marcus Keane. Behind the wall of brass confidence and cockiness lives a scared little boy the years of exorcisms have not killed. He’s built himself a fortress that protects the real true emotions of Marcus, and over the years hasn’t allowed anything to penetrate it. Demons try to mock him, to make him open up, but Marcus is spiky like a porcupine. He never listens to the little yelpers. Every now and then one of them manages to throw him off. And he knows that this intimacy with Tomas will not penetrate his defences even if the gremlins toss it in his face. He is not ashamed of this. Not one ounce.

Tomas huffs and stirs, his eyes fluttering open. He looks so beautiful, so young. Carefree. Marcus is overcome with the feeling of protectiveness for his young lover. He wants to see Tomas carefree apart from the duties of a parish priest. A priest who doesn’t have to solve everything or answer any possible question all the time.

‘’Hi… what time is it?’’ Tomas’ voice is a whisper, but it’s so endearing Marcus has to kiss him.

‘’Just after seven. We have time’’.

‘’We should get up,’’ Tomas says, clearing his throat but otherwise not making any attempts to move.

Instead he kisses Marcus’ neck and nuzzles his throat, burying himself closer. Intimacy is something Marcus hasn’t experienced often in his life. There were subtle hints of it with Mouse, but he isn’t ready to tell Tomas that story yet. Intimacy with Tomas is something new. Tomas is just…there. He isn’t looking for miracles or care, or Marcus cutting his bad habits. He gives himself despite the terrible things Marcus has done, despite the demons, despite … everything. And it’s so simple. There are no flowery displays, although both of them would make those…. It’s so honest … Marcus swallows another lump in his throat and tightens his grip on Tomas.

‘’I know. But you’re warm’’.

Tomas chuckles at that, peppering kisses on Marcus’ skin where he can reach. They fumble around, tickle one another, giggle like schoolboys, and eventually settle for facing each another on the narrow bed. Marcus allows his hand to slide lower, eventually cupping Tomas’ erection through his boxers. His fingers explore, squeeze and then sneak under the waistband of the offending underwear. Tomas’ length is smooth and hot, and Marcus grins when the other man cannot suppress a moan. He feels so familiar in Marcus’ hand even though they have never done this.

He strokes Tomas, learning what the other man likes. The mechanics are simple, but it’s different when it’s someone important. They don’t have enough time to do it properly, but Marcus can’t help himself. He wants to see Tomas come, wants to commit the look on his face to memory.

‘’Marcus…’’ Tomas pleas, but it’s more a moan than an actual word. It falls like prayer from Tomas’ lips, and Marcus kisses him hard. It’s all tongues and teeth, and it’s messy, but so glorious. Tomas wants to warn his partner, but his mouth is occupied, and he can only let it happen. He comes with a strangled moan, muscles tensing, and sees starts behind his closed eyelids. Marcus commits this to memory too.  He strokes Tomas through his orgasm, and only pulls away, when Tomas shivers, too sensitive. Marcus’ own cock is painfully hard, and he moans when the other man’s fingers touch him.  Tomas’ eyes are dark and big, watching him, and he is hesitant, a little shy, but Marcus has no trouble guiding his lover. It doesn’t take long for Marcus to come and Tomas kisses him again while the older man comes down from the high.

 Once again they’re lucky to have a little bathroom to themselves, so they discard their soiled underwear, cram themselves into the shower and attempt to wash one another, which only leads to a steamy make-out session. By the time they’re done, Marcus is half hard again, and Tomas’ cheeks are a lovely shade of pink, his pupils blown, and there is a teeth mark on his collar bone. They towel off, and Marcus has to physically restrain himself from pulling Tomas back to bed. They have work to do first, but now that the barriers have been broken, neither man seems to be able to get enough of one another. They dress in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable.

‘’Collar or no collar?’’ Tomas asks, parting the curtains and looking out.

‘’Leave it off,’’ Marcus says. ‘’We should mix and mingle. You’ll stand out too much with a collar’’.

Tomas nods, grabs a few things he might need, and pulls on his jacket.

‘’Meet at the bar in an hour? Two hours?’’

‘’Two hours tops. Call if you find anything interesting. Or get into trouble. Or both’’.

Tomas nods, and Marcus goes. It’s dark outside, and Tomas is not quite sure where he should head first. The town is not big, but it has enough dark corners for the little critters to hide. The possession is one thing, but apparently there has been suspicious activity. Police are involved, and that’s the last thing Tomas wants. Attracting the attention from authorities is not the way they go about this business.

Property and desperation are the perfect companions for demons to breed. People who are in trouble become an easy target. Tomas has seen it time and time again. He locks the door behind him, and goes out into the cold evening air. Most places are closed at this hour, apart from the little market. The town is really slumbering away. Tomas’ doubts he will find anything, since Marcus has a better nose for these kinds of expeditions, but he can surely kill time. And if not, he’ll text and just go to the bar.

He doesn’t even know what he’s really looking for. He remembers Chicago clearly. Sometimes Tomas misses the hustle and bustle of a busy city, where one can get lost with a snap of the fingers. But he also wouldn’t change this newly found freedom for anything. There is no looking back, just ahead.

He walks the streets, paying attention, but not looking for anything specific. He hears a dog barking, and his head turns, allowing him to notice a house he hadn’t seen before. Tomas isn’t sure if he would have noticed the place, but he makes a mental note. There is nothing seemingly special about it, but the hair on Tomas’ neck stands up, and he feels a shiver running down his spine. It’s one of those feelings of foreboding dread he cannot quite explain. He takes out his phone and snaps a quick photo. It’s no very good, but it’s enough.

When Marcus walks into the bar, Tomas is already there nursing a beer. He orders a beer for himself and chats with the bartender for a few minutes before joining Tomas at the table. God knows how many places like this they have visited while being on the road. Sometimes Marcus feels like a piece of furniture in them. Maybe he’s getting too old to be doing this job.

‘’Have fun?’’ Marcus asks, drinking half of his beer bottle without even taking a breath and shrugging when Tomas’ eyebrow shoots up.

‘’Lots,’’ Tomas pushes his phone towards the other man.

The house he’s taken a note of is definitely worth checking out. He trusts his instincts, and knows that Marcus trusts them too.

The older man nods, pushing the phone back. They will go back during the day, since it might end up being suspicious without first talking to locals. So they split up again, and find themselves talking to different people at different sides of the bar. Suspicious activity, pets acting weird, birds moving together in an inexplicable way. Tomas finds himself surrounded by several young ladies, a couple of whom definitely look under the legal drinking age, but he keeps his opinion to himself, and switched the Mexican charm up an octave.

They talk, and have more drinks. Tomas is watching his intake, because his idea of a good time does not involve getting drunk with children. He can almost feel Marcus’ eyes on him the entire time, but refuses to turn, in case the girls spook. Six beers later, Tomas finally has enough, and he excuses himself, to go back to the motel. Marcus follows soon after.

Their motel room door has barely closed when Marcus pushes Tomas against it and attacks his mouth with a fierce and territorial kiss. Tomas is taken by surprise, not expecting this, but he can’t protest. Marcus’ body is flush against his own, and it’s like the older man is trying to rub his scent all over Tomas, so everybody knows who he belongs to. It’s possessive and irrational, but Tomas feels warm just from the gesture of it. He loves this side of Marcus, but has only witnessed it manifest when children are involved. It has never been sexual until now.

 ‘’They were touching you,’’ Marcus growls between kisses, and Tomas can only groan and move his head to give Marcus access to his throat.

‘’They were actually very helpful,’’ Tomas’ voice is not really working anymore.

Marcus’ eyes are blazing pools of ‘mine’ and ‘stop touching what’s not yours’, and Tomas don’t have it in him to point out that he was not interested in any of the women at all. He knows Marcus would have been at his side sooner, making sure the young ladies were informed of Tomas’ life choices. If he could.

‘’May I? Please? I want to touch you,’’ the ex-priest pleads, his breath ghosting over Tomas’ lips and the younger man nods.

The older man makes a quick work on Tomas’ trousers and pulls them down with his underwear, sliding down to his knees. Tomas is hard and leaking, and so aroused by the sight in front of him. If he dies tomorrow, he will die a happy man. He forces himself to relax when Marcus hands slide over his exposed tights. The tension he’s felt all evening slowly unravelling, and disintegrating. Whatever tomorrow brings, he’s ready.

Marcus admires the sight before him. Tomas is beautiful, like Mexican Adonis or David. Life on the road and this job has made the lines of his muscle more defined than before. He takes a breath and takes the head of Tomas’ cock in his mouth, allowing it to rest on his tongue. It’s warm, and musky, and all Tomas, and Marcus thinks he will never be able to get enough. He’s had his fair share of blowjobs, but nothing has prepared him for Tomas.

Tomas cannot do much, but repeat Marcus’ name over and over again like a mantra. His hips jerk, but Marcus keeps him in place, and Tomas is trying so hard to stay quiet. He doesn’t need to attract attention from other guests or management, but the feeling Marcus’ hot mouth around him is almost too much. And then Marcus cups his balls, massaging them lightly, and does something magical with his tongue, and Tomas comes so hard his knees buckle. If it wasn’t for two strong arms keeping him in check, he would have collapsed, body going completely lax and brain turning off.

Marcus groans and swallows all Tomas has to offer, and his own tremors rock his body just from the intimate connection. He pulls off his younger lover, and guides them both over to the bed.

‘’Thank you,’’ Tomas murmurs, leaning in to kiss Marcus and tasting himself. ‘’Did you…’’

Marcus nods and blushes. It’s rare that his self-control slips away so completely, but it’s Tomas and Tomas doesn’t care.

‘’I’d like to do that next time,’’ he says, and sounds almost dreamy at the prospect.

‘’We’ll have plenty of time, love,’’ Marcus murmurs.

They undress after a while, clean up and crawl under the covers again cramped space be damned. Tomas needs to feel Marcus close. Tomorrow will be a day of sniffing out the critters Bennett talked about in his text, but tonight Tomas just feels loved and wanted, and he hopes Marcus feels like that too.

‘’That house … there is something definitely wrong with that house,’’ Marcus says when the light is turned off, and Tomas is almost asleep, but his brain perks up at that.

‘’Tomorrow,’’ he murmurs into Marcus chest, and feels the older man press a kiss to his hair. If he knows Marcus, the man will be awake half of the night planning, trying to work out what is going on, and looking at all the angles they can approach not just the possessed person they haven’t met yet, but also a potential demon breeding ground within town. Tomas really wants to stay up too, but his body betrays him.

Marcus lets his younger lover sleep, after a while disentangling himself from the octopus that is Tomas Ortega, getting dressed and quietly leaving the room after leaving Tomas a note. He needs to think, and he needs to investigate.


	5. Empty Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Keane is an adrenaline junkie. Except he doesn't quite do it the normal way.

The dark streets are silent apart from an occasional late-night drinker staggering towards Marcus from the bar they left just a few hours before. The occasional nocturnal bird signals the start of its hunting hours, and Marcus’ eyes adjust to the darkness. He stops at an intersection, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is one of those old American towns that have seen the footsteps of soldiers, been washed in the blood of wars, and have held their stories within the land. Cemeteries lie under the car parks and cafes.

He finds the house easily enough. He stands before it, and suppresses a shiver. This house is oozing danger, and all alarm bells are going off in Marcus’ head. He knows he should wait till the morning before entering, but his interest in finding the demon stronger. It is an old colonial house with paint peeling of the façade and windows dirty. The roof is slowly decaying, and there are weeds growing around the property. It stands on its own, no other properties on its borders and that is enough to pique Marcus’ curiosity enough.

‘’The Lord is my strength and my shield; my heart trusts in him, and he helps me. My heart leaps for joy, and with my song I praise him,’’ Marcus murmurs and steps closer. ‘’ The Lord is my rock, my fortress, and my deliverer. My God is my rock, in whom I take refuge, my shield, and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold’’.

Marcus has picked up different skills during his travels and work around the world. Picking the lock of this place is simple, and doesn’t take him long. The door creeks, and the exorcist steps inside.

‘’Ten minutes,’’ he promises himself and God out loud.

After that he’ll give up and return in the morning. The house is cold, and Marcus turns on the flashlight on his phone. He can see his breath in the air, and that is the first sign that there is something going on. The floorboards creek under his feet, and the ex-priest feels the hair on his neck stand up.

The feeling in the house is heavy right from the first moment. The hallway is wide, and Marcus stops in front of the staircase leading up. He can hear his own heartbeat. He can hear floor creaking somewhere upstairs, and looking up, his eyes adjusting to the light from the flashlight.

There is a shadowy figure standing at the top of the stairs. It looks like a very tall man, with a big hat and no face. He hears children laughing, but doesn’t turn around, keeping his eyes fixed on the shadow man. Marcus is a man who walks the line between the spirit world and the human world very often. He hasn’t encountered a spirit like this in a long time, and to his mind it is a signal, that the demon wouldn’t be far away.

He hears more voices, some of them children in distress, some – seemingly men shouting.

‘’Lord, have mercy,’’ he murmurs, his fingers gripping the crucifix. ‘’Christ have mercy’’.

The shadow figure slides towards Marcus, and time seems to slow down. It’s like he has tunnel vision.

‘’Christ, hear me,’’ he continues, mind focused on the prayer. ‘’God, the Father in heaven, have mercy on us. God, the Son, Redeemer of the world, have mercy on us’’.

Something brushes against his leg, but the ex-priest doesn’t want to lose concentration. Once you leave your spirit vulnerable, it is easy for entities to take over, to start an infestation. They’re quick and can sneak in through the tiniest of cracks. Marcus Keane has been around the block a few times in his time, so whatever the entity is trying to do, is not affecting him in the way it would any other person.

He takes a step back, and the voices get louder. Marcus takes a deep breath, and doesn’t allow his attention to shift when the banging starts. He has no idea what has happened in this property, but the amount of spiritual energy is so heavy he could cut it with a knife. The ex-priest takes a deep breath and turns to leave, feeling the brush of something against his neck.

‘’ Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,’’ he recites the ancient rite by heart. ‘’in nomini et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis’’.

There is a loud, ear piercing shriek behind him, and he feels being pulled back inside. Whatever lives there is not just strong, but also clearly not liking someone praying in the territory it has taken as its own. He cannot breathe, his chest feels heavy, but his faith never falters. He feels the back of his neck sting, but cannot stop to touch it now. One more step, one more prayer, and he’s out, the door slamming behind him with a rush of wind.

Marcus takes deep breaths, allowing the night air finally reach his lungs.

‘’ From all evil, deliver us, O Lord,’’ the ex-priest’s voice is raspy but unwavering. ‘’From sudden and un-provided death, from the snares of the devil, from anger, hatred, and all ill will. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen’’. He signs himself with the sign of cross.

Once again Marcus Keane doesn’t feel fear. He feels elated, excited, and fully committed. He feels strong, like a lion. Blood is thrumming through his veins, filled with energy and love and Grace of God. Adrenaline rush that normally follows an encounter like that make him want to run laps around the property. Marcus takes a deep breath and waits till his blood pressure goes down a little bit, finally reaching up and touching his neck. His fingers come away bloody. Scratches. So it has been a demonic encounter after all. The demon hasn’t really found a host yet, or there is more than one entity. For once Bennett has actually done his own homework.

 He crosses the street and turns around to look at the house, making a mental note to clean up as soon as he can. It’s clear that the figure is watching him, but seems to be bound to the property.

Tomas is still sound asleep when Marcus sneaks in, and only stirs when the older man turns on the light in the bathroom to clean up, and disinfect his newest scar collection. The scratches are deep enough to draw blood, some still oozing, some not anymore. He winces when touching it with a damp towel, and looks back at Tomas’ sleepy eyes, fluttering open.

‘’Go back to sleep, love,’’ he says, shrugging off his jacket and finding the first aid kit.

‘’What happened?’’ Tomas’ voice is heavy with sleep and he sits up, looking absolutely adorable with bed hair and no shirt on.

Marcus wants nothing more than to send the demon to sit on a cactus and snog Tomas senseless.

‘’I went for a walk,’’ Marcus says, wincing at the antiseptic. ‘’Found our demon nest. Your hunch was right’’.

Tomas opens his mouth, looking like he’s going to say something snarky, or try to scold Marcus, but seems to change his mind, falling back on the bed with a sigh.

He should have known that Marcus will be drawn to the smallest of traces of activity like a moth to a flame. God never does anything half-arsed for Tomas Ortega, including his choice of lovers. Of all he’s had, Marcus is the most frustrating. Tomas now understands that part of the frustration and anger against the other man comes from simple fear. He doesn’t want to lose this stupid and brave man who would risk his life for anybody in danger. They’ve just found one another, and Tomas doesn’t want to feel that it is like sand slipping through his fingers.

‘’Come to bed,’’ Tomas finally says, shielding his eyes with his forearm.

‘’Let me clean up’’.

‘’Do you want some help?’’

‘’I’ll be all right. Didn’t get me that good’’.

The light clicks, there is a rustle of clothing, and the bed dips a few moments later. Marcus takes off his boots and then shakes off his trousers and underwear before sliding under the covers and pressing close to Tomas. The younger man traces fingers over Marcus’ neck, making the other man shudder from pain and the delicate touch itself. It’s so intimate, they both shiver. Marcus is still thrumming with energy, and he’s sure Tomas can feel it.

It’s like there is a bond between them that has been growing for a while, but has finally blossomed. Tomas’ mouth finds his own in a possessive kiss that makes Marcus moan and grind his hips into his partner’s. He’s not quite hard, but it wouldn’t take much.

‘’If you die during one of your walks,’’ Tomas voice is husky, but determined. ‘’I will find a voodoo priest to raise you from the dead so I can kill you myself’’.

It’s not a threat born of anger, but a promise born of passion and compassion. Marcus wants to say that he knows, he understands, but he cannot just let it go that easily. He doesn’t say anything, because Tomas is kissing him again, rolling them so the younger man ends up draped over Marcus still careful not to push his tender neck into the pillows. Marcus would welcome the bite of pain that turns into pleasure, but he lets Tomas take control.

‘’You did something for me,’’ Tomas leans in to whisper in Marcus’ ear and bites his earlobe gently. ‘’It’s been a long time since I’ve practiced on anybody but myself, but I’m sure I can remember how this goes…’’

Marcus can only shudder and arch into the talented fingers sliding over his nipples, followed by Tomas’ mouth. He licks a nipple and Marcus moans again. He’s sensitive, always has been. Arousal is thrumming in his belly, and he’s now fully hard and leaking. Tomas’ fingers brush against his erection and Marcus hisses, hips pushing into his hand, searching friction.

The younger man grins and peppers small kisses down Marcus’ abdomen, stopping just above where Marcus actually wants him. Tomas licks up Marcus’ shaft, and sucks the head into his mouth. Marcus tastes masculine, a little salty, and there is the almost overwhelming scent that is pure Marcus. Energy and sandalwood and incense. Energy.

He’s out of practice, and Marcus is not exactly small, but Tomas doesn’t care. They are connected in one of the most intimate ways two people can be, and it sends a wave of arousal through his own body.

‘’Shit, Tomas,’’ Marcus moans, fingers tangled in the sheets beneath him. ‘’I’m not going to last… ‘’

Tomas’ mouth is hot, and wet, and Marcus is seriously happy to die right now. He’s not going to last long at all, pleasure simmering under his skin. Tomas doesn’t seem to care, humming around Marcus’ cock and taking it deeper into his throat. He swallows, and that sends Marcus over the edge. He doesn’t manage to really warn his lover before he’s coming with a cry, head thrown back. Tomas is there every second, swallowing everything he can, and trying to hold Marcus’ hips still.

He cleans his lovers cock with kitten-like licks, and strokes himself a few times before his own orgasm hits him and throws him over the edge. They’re both breathing heavily, but Marcus pulls Tomas up and kisses him pulling the younger man close again.

‘’Thank you,’’ he whispers, half to Tomas, half to God.

Tomas’ breath evens out slowly, and Marcus feels calmer, less jittery. They will be messy and sticky in the morning, but he doesn’t really care. It would be for all the right reasons. He doesn’t think about demons, tuning that thought out as soon as it enters his head. This is definitely his preferred method of falling asleep.

They probably don’t have a lot of hours left for sleeping, but Marcus is sure that demons don’t observe Morning Prayer like Tomas does. He pulls the blanket on top of them both, wraps an arm around Tomas and presses a kiss to his younger lover’s forehead.

_Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and the Holy Spirit; as it was in the beginning, is now and ever shall be, world without end._

_Amen._


	6. Shadow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is no demon conspiracy. Just a desperate person searching for relief but ending up with more they bargained for.

The town records show that the lonely house is actually built on top of an old Civil War cemetery. Tomas doesn’t know much about the time, but the local library turns out to be very helpful. He sits there, reading through the historical documents and news articles while Marcus talks to Bennett outside and tries to get some more information from the waiting staff at the local diner. One piece of information that jumps out to Tomas is the apparent disappearance of a few homeless people and a few people with a bit of a shady reputation. It’s common in places like Chicago, but not quite so much this deep in the middle of nowhere. He digs deeper, pulling up the public records.

There is a lot of uncertainty surrounding the town. It all sounds like a bad horror flick, and Tomas gives up after about half an hour. He can persuade his brain to believe in certain things, but the little articles are too much. It’s like a bad parody. And that’s coming from a priest who is also and exorcist. Marcus’ scratched neck, however, proves something different. If there are demons, there are spirits, he convinces himself. His _Abuela_ used to tell him and Olivia stories about spirits who cannot cross over and are cursed to linger between life and death until they are freed. Even as a seminarian, Tomas did not pay much attention to those particular parts of his studies, believing them to be just a fruit of people’s imagination. Even now his first instinct is to laugh it off, but he cannot ignore the evidence right in front of his own two eyes.

Tomas thanks the librarian, and leaves, heading to the diner to find some food, some coffee and some information from Marcus. They’ve agreed to go to the house today in broad daylight. It’s different when the sun is shining outside, and after everything they have seen, Tomas doesn’t believe there is anything that would surprise him.

He locates Marcus quickly. He’s in his element – using the rough charm and flirting with a waitress. Tomas has decided to ear his collar today, which at first seemed very strange, considering the events of last couple of days. However, being a priest today might be more useful than being a Mexican immigrant. He orders a coffee, and Marcus winks at the waitress, leaving Tomas frowning. It’s not a conscious decision, more like a response, but the older man just raises an eyebrow.

‘’The property sits on an old cemetery,’’ Tomas says quietly when the coffee arrives and he takes a sip.

‘’As probably most of this place,’’ Marcus remarks and Tomas nods.

American history has not been kind to those who wrote it. He doesn’t know if there actually is a demonic entity growing somewhere in the town, or if it’s just spirits. Energy residue left behind by the unhappiness. They eat breakfast, finish their coffee and head out. Tomas has his Bible with him, and a crucifix. Marcus never leaves a room without either of them.

‘’Stay alert,’’ Marcus murmurs, pushing the door open.

It gives, since he picked the lock the night before surprised anybody bothered to lock it in the first place. If there is a demon inside, a feeble lock wouldn’t hold it in anyway.

Tomas wants to say something along the lines of ‘ _I am not a child, Marcus_ ’ but refrains. There is no need to try and pick a fight or take the comment as an insult. Marcus is simply concerned and states so.

Both men step inside the building, and Tomas immediately senses that they are not alone. During the time spent on the road with Marcus, he’s been learning to tune into the paranormal and demonic. It isn’t a precise feeling, but it’s intuitive. It’s almost second nature to Marcus, but his younger counterpart still has to work on it. He signs himself with the sign of cross, and they head up the stairs where Marcus first encountered the Shadow Man.

The place is falling apart around them. Rooms look ransacked. Despite that, there is still furniture and pictures on the walls. Tomas assumes that someone still owns the building, even though all through the place he senses evil. It seems to run like mercury that’s spilled out of a thermometer. Like little rivers they all pool into one of the rooms.

Something crunches under Tomas’ foot and he stops, looking down. The sight startles him, even though he’s not unfamiliar with death. He’s standing on bones.  He’s unsure whether they are animal or human, but doesn’t stop to check. He can see his own breath, and that is always a clear sign of trouble.

Marcus stops at the top of the stairs for a second to listen and Tomas follows suit. He thinks he can hear a sound, like someone trying to breathe with a serious lung infection. There are bloody palm prints on the walls, but the priest cannot quite tell whether they are real or it is just his imagination projecting. His fingers are shaking, and if the situation weren’t so serious, Tomas would laugh about himself. He feels like the blond busty bombshell in any given horror flick that is going to go down to the basement and shake the dead man to wake him up.

Marcus moves silently as a cat, and pulls Tomas with him, making sure his younger companion is actually concentrating. The sight that greets them is unpleasant at best.

‘’Look who’s finally arrived,’’ a voice rasps in one of the bedrooms. ‘’Took you long enough’’.

It’s definitely a demon, taken over a homeless man. But it’s not very strong. Tomas casts a glance around, and realises that there are shadows moving around the room. Suddenly he can hear music playing. It sounds like someone has put on an old recording through a wall, but most of the house is derelict. They are definitely not alone in the room. Even though the demon has a body, it’s weak and tired, and looks injured. Marcus squats down to look at it, far enough so one of the dirty hands cannot reach him. He’s sure that the poor sod won’t survive the exorcism. This body will die, and this whole property will need exorcising. That’s something he and Tomas would have to do together. Bennett never said anything about a whole building looking suspicious.

‘’You let this poor soul go,’’ he growls at the demon who just laughs in Marcus’ face.

‘’Look…. The old lion himself has crawled out to see us… with the boy toy in tow… how cute,’’ the demon taunts, not being able to lunge at the ex-priest.

Marcus doesn’t even shrug. It’s not worth his time.

‘’You’re getting really sad with your insults,’’ he bites, making sure the demon cannot actually move the body. It’s way too frail and far gone. ‘’Letting yourselves go… what are you critters doing here?’’

‘’Wouldn’t you like to know?’’ the demon purrs. ‘’Have you fucked him yet, Father Tomas? Oh right… you’ve saddled yourself with a fifty-year-old virgin…sad…he probably can’t even get it up anymore…hmm?’’

 _Oh yes he can get it up just fine. And he makes the prettiest of noises too_ , Tomas thinks gritting his teeth, but refrains from commenting. Kisses his Stole before putting it on, letting Marcus do his own part of the job. He tunes them out, concentrating on his own breathing and praying just for a moment.

‘’You leave this poor soul go!’’ Marcus raises his voice just a notch and that catches the demons attention.

‘’Oh but he summoned us himself, Father Marcus…oh right you’re not a Father anymore…’’

That’s all the information Marcus needs. This demon is not a part of anything bigger, just a stray. It’s the house that is the real threat to people. The negative energy might prevent people from buying the property, but it will continue pulling vulnerable people in as long as the house hasn’t been cleansed. He’s seen it before.

The ex-priest looks at Tomas and nods, both men setting to work to get rid of the little nuisance in the corner. It’s probably one of the shortest exorcisms they’ve performed, but not the least violent.

It most likely has a hold on the spirits in the house, because they get riled up, and Tomas gets shoved into a wall with quite a force. He doesn’t pass out, but his head is now bleeding, and he sees starts for a moment, before dragging himself up and going back at it.

They struggle a little when the demon commands the spirits to hold both of them by their necks, choking the exorcists, and Tomas to perform acrobatics, to splash Holy water in the demon, breaking its concentration, letting both men go.

 The demon lasts a few hours before sizzling out. Marcus was correct, however, and the host dies shortly after the demon leaves. Suddenly there is a burst of movement from the chimney, and a flock of black birds fill the room, causing both men to duck as quickly as they can. The birds flap around in panic before breaking the glass in one of the windows and disappearing from the sight like in an Alfred Hitchcock movie. The air feels clearer after that.

Tomas slumps against the wall, feeling drained, and slides down to sit on the grimy floor, not capable of caring. He’ll have to burn his clothes after this anyway. Maybe Bennett could send him a couple of new clerical shirts as payment.

‘’That was not what I had planned for out lunch date,’’ Marcus rasps sitting down next to him and Tomas has to laugh.

It’s not quite a laugh, really, more of a rasp. He wipes the sweat of his forehead and lets his head fall back against the wall with a ‘thunc’ which is a mistake, because it sends a spike of pain through his skull and makes him nauseous. Tomas groans and feels Marcus’ fingers wrap around his wrist. Checking his pulse.

‘’I’m all right,’’ he slurs, opening his eyes just a little bit to look at the older man, who looks concerned.

Something catches his attention suddenly and he turns his head towards the doorway. There is a little girl and he can hear music again, and Tomas clearly knows that she is not alive anymore. Maybe it’s the eyes.  It’s a sight that will stay with Tomas Ortega for the rest of his life. He’s seen demons and possession, but this is his first proper encounter with a spirit. She looks at them and then points.

It’s like the ex-priest can understand what she means. He nods, squeezes Tomas’ fingers and lifts the younger man’s hand up to his lips. The girl stands in the doorway for a moment, holding a soft toy in her arms, then smiles widely. Marcus waves as if she was still among the living, and not walking the places of the deceased. The girl waves back, then turns around and skips out of the door. The air lifts completely.

They sit on the dirty floor till it gets dark outside.


	7. Apple Pie Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would love to have a slice of apple pie life, even though it doesn't seem to be a likely thing to happen with either of them.

When both men finally emerge, the night air cools their skin, and Marcus takes a lungful of it. He has now committed the little girl and her features to memory, and is sure that Tomas has done the same. It’s times like this that Marcus remembers Tomas’ sister and nephew. He must miss them, and yet contact to Olivia has been sparse due to time zones, them moving so much and safety. People from the Vatican have talked to her before, but she denies all knowledge. In her eyes, Tomas just up and left one morning, and as much as it hurts the younger man, it’s safer for her and her son to stay out of the public eye.

Marcus looks at Tomas’ profile while they slowly walk back to their hotel. Tomas looks sombre, but at least his head has stopped bleeding. Marcus wants to say something, but there is nothing to say. Performing and exorcism takes toll on a body and a mind no matter how easy it seems to be. They will need food and rest. Preferably something greasy and calorific. Marcus also has a sudden craving for the sweetest coffee he can imagine. Something with salted caramel, preferably lots of whipped cream from a can. Something that does not resemble coffee in any form or shape.

He fumbles with the door key, eventually gets the door unlocked and lets Tomas go first. The younger man doesn’t protest, simply enters the room and sits down on one of the beds with a heavy sigh. His eyes are distant.

‘’Let me find something to clean your head with,’’ the ex-priest mutters and Tomas nods, absent-mindedly.

Marcus finds a towel, wets it and returns to the room. Tomas is humming softly, and Marcus stays in the doorway to listen.

He’s caught Tomas humming under his breath sometimes when he thinks Marcus isn’t in a close proximity. His voice melodic and beautiful, perfected celebrating Mass and singing to Luis. The older man thinks that he has never asked Tomas about his parents. He must have gotten his musicality from someone, but Marcus doesn’t quite know if Tomas can actually read music. He makes a mental note to ask Tomas to sing for him sometime.

He stops abruptly when Marcus walks back into the room but smiles at the older man.

‘’Sorry,’’ he apologises, and Marcus just shakes his head.

‘’You don’t need to apologise, love. You have a lovely voice,’’ his voice is raspier than normal from the shouting at the stupid demon scum, but he feels elated and relieved afterwards.

‘’I used to sing to Luis when he was little,’’ Tomas says, and Marcus thinks his heart has grown three sizes.

It’s not the demon taunting their love that has made Tomas a little misty-eyed. It’s his love for his family, and his refusal to give it up. Once upon a time Marcus said that an exorcist essentially had to give up all the things normal people hold dear. But Tomas wouldn’t be his stubborn self if he’d listened.

Marcus puts the towel down, smoothing Tomas’ dark curls from his now cool forehead. The younger man offers his mouth for a kiss his lover is happy to grant him.  There is nothing sexual about the kiss, just love and hope, and a bit of desperation, and a bit of sadness. Marcus tugs on Tomas’ clothing to help him undress. Their clothes will have to be tossed anyway, might as well do it now.

‘’If you want to shower, I’ll find food. You’ll need the calories after your endorphin spike comes down’’.

‘’Sometimes I wonder if you really lived in a boys home, or are you just pretending,’’ Tomas mutters and Marcus grins.

‘’You pick up things here and there. Church provides a comprehensive education, but it doesn’t really tell you how to do your taxes or cope after an exorcism’’.

Tomas wants to say something else, but Marcus just pushes him towards the shower.

‘’Try not to pass out. Sit down if you get woozy. I’ll be back with food’’.

He feels great. The tiredness is gone, wariness turned into energy, and Tomas knows better than to protest. He’s seen the effects a successful exorcism has on Marcus. He’ll sleep like the dead tonight, but at the moment his energy levels are high, joy pulsing just under the older man’s skin. He can keep going for hours during and exorcism, only resting for a little bit, but as soon as it is over and he has had food, his energy levels go down and his body crashes. Marcus has learned to use every ounce of his energy for self-preservation. And now also for the preservation of Tomas.

Tomas is just coming out of the shower when Marcus arrives with seemingly more food the two of them can eat. There is a purple bruise forming on Tomas’ shoulder, and his muscles will feel stiff in the morning, but it doesn’t matter. His movement is slow, reminding Marcus of the cracked rib Tomas has been nursing for the last month. It had almost healed, but their run-in with their previous demon did damage Tomas is now feeling. He can’t even count the scars they have both added in their relatively short time together.

‘’Are you going to shower or are you going to ogle me all night?’’ Tomas’ voice shakes him out of his reverie.

‘’No reason I can’t do both,’’ Marcus throws back, putting the food down and starting to undress, eyes not leaving Tomas who stands there, hands on his hips and towel wrapped around them.

The younger man shrugs and then shamelessly sheds the towel from his hips. Marcus’ mouth goes dry, eyes sliding over his lover’s skin. Maybe one day Marcus will not be so taken with Tomas’ beauty, but today is not that day. They have been intimate, but the ex-priest hasn’t had time to actually look at Tomas like this – still warm from the shower and naked. He licks his lips, and his eyes travel to Tomas’ face.  The younger man raises an eyebrow and goes to Marcus, to help him out of his clothing.

‘’You need a shower, and then we’ll have food and sleep,’’ his lover murmurs against Marcus’ lips, but he wants nothing more than to take Tomas to bed.

Marcus nods, but kisses Tomas softly. His body is too tired to think of anything besides what the other man has suggested. Tomas’ fingers stroke his cheek and his lips follow tenderly. Tomas’ eyes are dark and Marcus thinks he could stare in them forever. The younger man nudges him towards the bathroom and Marcus resists the urge to playfully swat Tomas’ bare ass. God, he is a gorgeous man, and Marcus is very glad that Tomas Ortega is off the market.

The shower is welcome on his skin, but it highlights the aches and pains that will no doubt haunt him tomorrow. He groans and braces himself against the shower wall, exposing his still tender neck, and allowing the hot stream to cascade over his shoulders and back. For the first time in many years he thinks of Mouse. In a way, he misses her, but their relationship was never what his relationship with Tomas is. Did he ever love her? He believes so. They were both not ready for a relationship. Marcus came from the life outside a convent, on the road and performing exorcisms. Mouse was going to be devoted to God in a convent. They could have not been more different. He realises that their connection was God and demons. That doesn’t make for a good relationship material.

He shakes the morose thoughts off, turns off the shower and towels himself off carefully. Tomas is sitting on the bed, dressed in pyjamas and an old t-shirt. Marcus digs out boxers and a t-shirt, and joins his companion for dinner which consists of burgers, fries and beers. There is extra bacon on Tomas’ bacon, that Marcus attempts to steal just get his fingers swatted away by the younger man, who tries not to choke on his drink while laughing.

They trade lazy kisses while the little television is playing an old movie in the background. For a few hours tonight both men allow themselves to feel carefree.

‘’I’ll have to cook fish and chips for you sometime,’’ Marcus says, opening another beer and tossing an empty wrapping paper in the approximate vicinity of the bin. ‘’Real traditional English style. Can’t beat a good chippy and a good pint. This is crap compared to that’’.

Tomas smiles, and they clink bottles. Marcus is warm and buzzed, and open. He doesn’t get to show his softer side very often, and Tomas wants to commit it to memory, so he can draw strength from it in the future, whatever it holds.

‘’Sometime when we have a proper kitchen,’’ Tomas agrees. ‘’My _Abuela_ tried to teach me to cook, but it never really worked out. The only thing I can make well is enchiladas… probably because you can’t mess up’’.

A proper kitchen. That sounds like an impossible dream in a universe when they both retire to a warm place somewhere and have a small holding. They could keep a couple of chickens, a couple of goats. Maybe an alpaca or two. Marcus could garden and Tomas could be a priest in a proper parish. It’s a dream, but Marcus likes it. He says so, and Tomas smiles, reaching out to entwine their fingers.

‘’You’re a sap,’’ the ex-priest tries to admonish, but he knows he’s grinning like an idiot too.

Tomas nods, clears away their empty bottles while Marcus gets under the covers. He stops for a second, unsure.

‘’Do you want me to take the other bed?’’ he asks, and Marcus’ eyes snap to the younger man, alarmed.

‘’Tomas…’’

‘’You’ll be sore tomorrow. There is not enough space for both of us’’.

‘’I don’t give a shit, Tomas. Don’t be daft and get in unless you don’t want to’’.

The younger man nods, and crawls under the covers, pressing close to the older man. They should dream about a house and a proper kitchen more often. It would make it feel almost reachable. Tomas has not had a home in a long time. They have been _places_ , but not a home. If what he now knows about the other man is enough, Marcus has never really had a proper house he could call home.

Tomas feels fiercely protective of the other man. He wants to give Marcus exactly that. A slice of happiness, a little bit of an apple pie life even though Marcus would probably start going stir-crazy in a very short period of time. It is a nice thought, though.

‘’Maybe we should retire,’’ Tomas murmurs before his breath evens out and he’s asleep, the day catching up with him.

‘’Yes, love. I know,’’ Marcus answers, pressing a kiss to the dark hair.

He is awake for a while longer, enjoying feeling the younger man in his arms. A sense of normalcy. He doesn’t need a house to call a home. He has Tomas.


	8. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a feeling  
> Which then grew into a hope  
> Which then turned into a quiet thought  
> Which then turned into a quiet word

Tomas wakes while it’s still dark outside and his bladder is protesting. Marcus is snoring quietly, and it’s quite a task to disentangle himself from the older man. Tomas uses the bathroom, splashes water on his face before returning to the bedroom. He peeks through the curtains, but everything seems to be quiet. Mornings are still quite dark, and there is no rush to get up, so he slides back under the covers and hushes Marcus’ protest.

‘’You make a nice pillow,’’ the older man murmurs, pressing a sloppy kiss to Tomas’ chest.

He’s asleep again a couple of minutes later. These few nights Tomas hasn’t had nightmares. They will come, he knows. It’s a blissful absence of darkness that allows his brain to rest properly and not be overloaded with images of death and carnage. He’ll have to thank God in the morning. That is the last thought before sleep claims him once again.

Next time he becomes conscious again, it’s light outside. Marcus has opened a window and is sitting on the other bed smoking a cigarette and talking to someone on the phone. Tomas assumes it’s Bennett, but he cannot hear the other person, and his brain is still not awake enough to care. The cold air makes him shiver, so the priest snuggles deeper in the warmth Marcus has left behind and doesn’t attempt to open his eyes any more.

‘’Listen, I’ve got to go, but you call me anytime. Look after yourself, yeah?’’ he hears Marcus say and ring off.

‘’Good morning,’’ Tomas whispers just loud enough for the other man to hear.

‘’Morning, sleepyhead. I’ve had an interesting phone conversation this morning,’’ Marcus says, finishing his cigarette, tossing it out and closing the window.

‘’I didn’t catch it,’’ the younger man says, now opening his eyes fully and looking at his companion who is still half naked.

‘’No you were dead to the world,’’ Marcus says with a fond smile on his face.

He seems to be in good spirits, so the caller must have bees someone besides Bennett. The ex-priest gets up and moves to put Tomas’ coffee on the bedside table, and perches on the side of the bed, reaching to stroke his lover’s face.

‘’How are you feeling?’’ his voice is calming and soft, and Tomas has to close his eyes, leaning into the touch.

‘’I don’t know. Sore,’’ he answers, slowly sitting up to reach for his coffee. ‘’Who was on the phone?’’

‘’Casey Rance’’.

Tomas chokes on his drink and Marcus has to take the cup from his hands and pat his back till the other man can breathe again.

‘’Is she ok?’’

Tomas asks after his breathing has returned to normal, and the surprise has died down a little bit. He never thought of offering his phone number to the Rances. He’s also changed his phone several times, so even his sister couldn’t call him. As much as she would like to keep in regular contact with Tomas, it just has not been safe enough, especially after someone from Church has already come knocking on her door. Tomas’ first priority is the protection of his family and, he realises, it also includes Marcus.

‘’I asked for her number, and promised to check in,’’ Marcus says, handing Tomas coffee once again, and sipping on his own brew.

That makes sense. Tomas is now very awake, but he gives Marcus time to mull the conversation over in his head. They don’t talk about the Rances. It’s almost as if they have reached an unstated agreement to not mention the family or what happened. Tomas has dealt with it in his way – with blood and fire. Jumping into becoming an exorcist was a way of coping with the first one. He’s over it now, but he hasn’t forgotten. That or the mess with Jessica and her husband. That part he doesn’t miss. He also doesn’t miss her. She was a mistake. But God rarely does things without a reason, and Tomas sees it as one more challenge he’s had to deal with before God deemed him ‘fit’ to do this job.

If he happens to mention Jessica in passing, Marcus’ face changes into an impassive mask, but his eyes go steely. Tomas doesn’t like seeing his partner like that. So he avoids that particular conversation as much as he can. It’s the side of Marcus that scares the younger man because he knows that the sae arms that hold him at night and bring him so much pleasure, could snap him in two without looking back.

‘’She is doing her best,’’ the ex-priest eventually says. ‘’Still the occasional nightmare… I’m afraid this experience never leaves you. It changes you. People were not made to gamble with their souls’’.

They still do, of course. Tomas doubts that Adam and Eve ever forgot their adventures with the snake. He doesn’t interrupt, sensing that Marcus has more to say.

‘’She asked if we could visit after I explained that were moving quite often these days’’.

There are so many questions Tomas wants to ask, but he doesn’t know how to formulate a sentence properly. His command of English has deserted him. He doesn’t know how these things go. They have been moving at such speeds, that the priest has not had the time to think of the people they’ve saved and left behind. He hasn’t had time to go to Mass or to a confessional. There is simply too big of a risk that someone would notice his face and alert the church.

They’ve been navigating a mine field. Although the infestation has been mainly on Vatican soil. Tomas still doesn’t know how wide-spread it really is and whom they can trust. Bennett only feeds the titbits of information, but the man is often rather tied up playing the political games, so Tomas doesn’t really blame him for not sending them a letter on flowery stationery.

But this is different. This is new. And the only source of information is Marcus, who is nursing his coffee and not talking.

‘’Does her family know she has been in contact with you?’’

‘’Yes. Angela encouraged it as soon as she thought it was safe…’’

Of course the Rances would have heard of the whole ‘Pope almost gets killed’ event. Tomas wasn’t really there, so he doesn’t know what exactly happened. At the time he was still battling demon Marcus in his head.

To be honest, Tomas doesn’t see it as a possibility at all. To go and see them. He doesn’t think his presence would be welcome at all. How do you look into the eyes of a woman you could have killed? It ended as well as it could have, but the process had been long and painful.

‘’Do you ever visit them? People you’ve saved and…left behind?’’ Tomas’ voice isn’t louder than a whisper, and Marcus looks at him, eyes sad.

‘’I’ve tried. I try to keep tabs as much as I can’’.

Marcus isn’t offended by Tomas’ choice of words. They might sting, but they are not wrong. And Tomas does not mean them with malice, but tentative curiosity. Marcus knows that he is a hard man to spend time with, his edges are too spiky and rough. He uses sarcasm as a weapon and mocks people because that’s the best defence for his battered soul.

‘’What did you tell her?’’

‘’Casey? I said… I said we’d think about it’’.

Tomas nods and pulls Marcus forward till their foreheads rest together. It has been one long run, and Tomas can see how tired his partner is. He doesn’t know how to help, except to be there for Marcus when he needs someone. There is a war going on, and they could be intercepted at any time. There is no way of knowing how bad the situation is in Rome, but whatever is going on is bad, and every little bit they do chips away at the demon power. It has been dormant for thousands of years, only spiking up every now and then. They’ve waited this long, and now they are breaking free.

‘’Marcus…’’ Tomas whispers against the older man’s lips.

He puts his coffee down and then reaches for Marcus’ cup so their hands are free. Tomas cups the other man’s face in his palms and kisses him softly. He feels the tears rather than sees them, and pulls Marcus to him, speaking in soft Spanish. Marcus just clings to him, like a drowning man to a tether of a lifeboat.

‘’We wanted a break, didn’t we?’’ Tomas eventually whispers.

Marcus laughs at that, but it’s humourless. He would retreat after this little outburst. Close in on himself. Being so vulnerable is a new thing for Marcus and normally it would be too dangerous. But they’re attached now, and Tomas doesn’t let him pull away. He presses a soft kiss to the older man’s cheek.

‘’So that’s what we do. We move towards Casey, and if Bennet calls during the time, we tell him where we’re going and what we can pick up – we pick up. Take a few days off. Sneak into Mass. Go to a movie…’’

It all sounds too good. Marcus doesn’t believe that good things like that are actually possible in his life. SO far it has been a massive mess. He still hasn’t told Tomas about Mouse, but if their relationship continues, he will have to. Remembering his distaste towards Jessica, Marcus isn’t sure how his counterpart will react to that particular story.

They are both a little on edge, a little raw with emotion. The adrenaline has gone down, now leaving both of them stiff and tired. They’ve been on the road non-stop, and it’s clearly taking a toll.

‘’You’ve all grown up,’’ the ex-priest murmurs, looking into Tomas’ beautiful eyes that now carry not just passion, but also wisdom. ‘’You’re not a fledgling anymore.’’

‘’I still have plenty to learn,’’ Tomas says, stroking Marcus’ cheek.

‘’That’s for sure’’.

That earns him a poke in the ribs and both men burst out laughing. Tomas thinks they must look like drug addicts, the pair of them. He feels high as a kite sometimes when he looks at Marcus and realises that he gets to keep this impossible and wonderful man. That he doesn’t have to share him with anybody. They make a good team. They can also win this war, and they can do it while still taking a day or two off.


	9. Carry On

They pack up soon after that. Marcus suggests breakfast on the road, and Tomas just nods. He’s still tired, but his spirits are high. They pray together, and find a way to celebrate their own little version of Mass. Technically, Marcus is not allowed to take the Host, but Tomas doesn’t give a shit. He believes that everybody deserves to receive Communion, and especially Marcus. He saves souls, and if the Church believes that someone who saves lives should not be a part of this family, Tomas thinks they can stuff it. He turns to God directly, because all comes from Him. God has let him know that it is ok, and when God tells you something, you don’t question it.

So they use two little souvenir bottles of wine Marcus found in a gift shop somewhere and a packet of biscuits that Tomas consecrates. It’s weird, but in a way it explains their partnership and their life on the road. They check out and Tomas sits behind the wheel. Marcus looks at a map for a minute before naming a direction.

The radio is on and they are both in a good mood. Even a phone call from Bennett does not make Marcus grumpy as it normally does. There is nothing the other priest can do, but point them to possible demon sightings and weird appearances on their route. He sounds hushed and tired, and for a moment Tomas wonders how Bennett is doing. He had never personally disliked the man, but then again he had never spent time with him. Nor had been ex-communicated by him. That one still hurts.

They stop for coffee and burgers, and sit outside on a bench in the diner, enjoying the rays of sunshine on the skin and not having to concentrate on driving.  The food is not terrible but the coffee is quite horrible.

‘’That’s another thing on the list,’’ Marcus says, frowning into his cup. ‘’Have a decent cup of coffee not this cat piss we’ve been drinking’’.

Tomas snorts and savours the bitterness as well as the warmth. Caffeine keeps them going. If there has ever been an ‘Exorcist Survival 101’ this is the first thing on every page. Calorific food and caffeine. All things that are not very good for your arteries or your waistline, but, Tomas thinks, exorcists get enough exercise to burn all of that off. He still tries to go running if they spend enough time in one place for which Marcus mocks him mercilessly.

‘ _’Not all of us are blessed with your metabolism,’’_ Tomas always throws back, earning himself an eye-roll.

Marcus lights a cigarette after the waitress clears away their dishes and brings their change. He’s picked up the habit again, but Tomas cannot blame him. It would be hypocritical to admonish Marcus for smoking. The younger man can still remember his own habit of picking up a cigarette or two when exams got too stressful at the Seminary. He’s since given up and wouldn’t go back to it, preferring the release of exercising, but if Marcus wants to indulge – he might as well go for it.

‘’We should get going,’’ Tomas eventually says, looking at the clock.

They have about six hours till their next stop where they’ll stay the night and sniff out another sighting of weird occurrences.

‘’Five more minutes,’’ Marcus lazily shakes the ashes from his cigarette, and doesn’t seem to be in a rush to go anywhere.

Tomas smiled at his partner fondly. Moments like this are rare. He enjoys seeing Marcus relaxed, basking in the afternoon sun. He could get used to it. However, they have work to do, so the younger man sighs and fishes out his phone. The Wi-Fi is crap, but it has enough life in it to allow Tomas to do a bit of rudimentary research about their next pit-stop. He knows that the further South they go, the more disturbing it is going to get. People’s beliefs in the South are more similar to those Tomas grew up with I Mexico than almost anywhere else in the country. It should scare him, but it doesn’t. Rather, it feels like going home in a way.

People going missing in a big city is not an unusual occurrence. People going missing in a small town- definitely something people would notice. Animals acting weird was another clear sign that something is wrong. They’ve seen enough of it to know that sometimes it’s just kids playing pranks on other kids out of boredom, but not always. The trouble with kids playing with spirit boards and rituals is the fact that often they open a door they cannot close on their own and end up in a sea of trouble.

Tomas is shaken out of his thoughts by Marcus touching his arm. It’s a subtle touch for someone like Marcus who has never been very good at personal space. He tends to crowd Tomas against surfaces and be in his personal space more than necessary. In public, especially if Tomas is wearing his collar, his partner is very careful and respectful. So many times the ex-priest has been fidgeting with his bracelet just to keep his hand from reaching out and holding Tomas’ hand walking down the street somewhere. It’s an itch neither of them can scratch, so Tomas enjoys when Marcus entwines their fingers while driving from place to place.

‘’You’re miles away, mate,’’ Marcus says grinning, and Tomas feels himself blush. ‘’Now that seems like a story’’.

Tomas blushes harder, and swats Marcus’ hand away, causing the older man to laugh. They start the truck and Marcus gets them on the road. As soon as they are in traffic, he reaches for Tomas, entwining their fingers, and his hand never leaving Tomas’ apart from changing gears and signalling.

‘’I wish I could do this in public,’’ Tomas mutters almost sadly, and Marcus casts a glance to his younger partner.

There is nothing he can really say to that. Their love for one another has been growing steadily over time. It’s nothing like Marcus has experienced before. There is nothing of the urgency teenagers experience with their first love. Rather it’s a steady burn of a fireplace, warming the body to the cockles, and easing the mind. It’s a similar love Marcus feels for God, and he cannot find the strength to admonish himself, really.

They stop for gas a couple of hours later and Tomas buys a bunch of road trip snacks. Marcus dozes off in the passenger seat and Tomas can listen to the radio in peace. Their next hotel is only twenty minutes away and for whatever reason it is neither dodgy nor really weird. It’s one of the nicest places they have stayed, and Tomas sends a quiet thanks to the man upstairs and to Bennett’s generosity as well as the fact that the Church is still paying him a salary. He hasn’t really thought about the contents of his bank account, but so far his card hasn’t bounced.

The trouble is, Marcus enjoys playing pool for money wherever they are, and Tomas enjoys watching him work the crowd. He’s a natural. It shouldn’t surprise Tomas really. Marcus used to be a priest after all. It comes as a part of the deal. Not everybody has the talent, but Father Marcus must have been a star. Tomas has often wondered what a Marcus Keane Mass would look and sound like. He doesn’t really want to bring it up, but the curiosity is definitely there.  For now, however, their life turns like a wheel. From point A to point B, trying to do the best they can.

He wakes Marcus up and doesn’t even attempt to listen to his muttering. This man is just impossible. Tomas has witnessed him stay awake for days without even a sign of fatigue, but wake him up from a nap, and he becomes a grumpy old lion, ready to bite. And somehow Tomas has been the designated prima donna of their partnership. Tomas is ready to kick his shoes off and drink cocktails for the rest of the night. Maybe it’s time to order three bottles of Tequila and dance on the bar somewhere before passing out.

‘’This is actually not bad,’’ Marcus says, unlocking their door, and not even batting an eye on the fact that this room is a double and not a twin.

It was all they had left, and neither man really cares. They’ve slept in worse places. Sharing a bed is quickly becoming one of Marcus’ favourite pastimes, and it has been a long time since they’ve shared a bed and have been comfortable. This hotel room, for a change, does not have peeling paintwork, it has a great bathroom, and doesn’t smell weird. There is a little fridge and the information left on the table offers the closes food and drink places as well as a laundromat. Tomas could kiss someone.

When he trained as a Priest, nobody told Tomas that his life will turn at some point, and finding a laundromat and having clean socks will become a novelty. On days like that he misses his little Chicago apartment. It was not much, but it was kind of a home. They’ve turned into sitcom characters. Marcus Keane the Greatest Exorcist and his sidekick - Tomas Ortega, the homeless priest.

‘’Are you going to stand there for the rest of the day or are you going to put your stuff down?’’ Marcus asks, already munching on a packet of peanuts.

‘’Sometimes I’m amazed that you don’t get punched in the face fifty times a day,’’ Tomas says, but puts his bag on the floor and sits on the bed to take off his shoes.

He’s driven the last leg of the journey and feels like putting his feet up is only fair. Even if only for a short while.

‘’It’s my natural charm,’’ Marcus says, grinning and avoids the pillow Tomas half-heartedly throws his way.

It quite impressive how Marcus can go from flamboyant and confident to someone who is concerned about a million different things and needs reassuring on every turn. Tomas thinks it’s absolutely endearing.

‘’You’ve taken off your shoes. Does that mean I am supposed to go and find food?’’

He asks, but the answer is quite clear. Marcus needs to walk, needs the fresh air, and needs to establish a perimeter. He is a predator in his own right, and fighting on an unknown patch of dirt would mean leaving both exorcists at a disadvantage. He’ll walk around, talk to the locals, find food and drink, and then return when he’s nice and ready.

Being on the road with Tomas means that Marcus has had to reign in his cat-like habits. He likes to come and go as he pleases. He enjoys climbing in through a window or picking a lock somewhere if it is going to offer him any information on the target. Their job is straightforward, but not simple. Finding the demon without rising suspicion sometimes is easier than other times. However, without casting too much light on both of them… that is where it gets tricky.

Tomas knows that Marcus will be thrumming with energy. He’ll walk around the block, call Bennett, get details, try and find out as much as he can, turn on his charm on a waitress or two. Maybe go to a local watering hole for a while. Bartenders and bar patrons are the best source of information, especially if they are already nice and liquored up. They can afford to splash some cash on that.

After he gets what he wants, Marcus will find food and come back to Tomas. Unless something happens on the way and he gets intercepted, which can happen.

‘’Go. I know you want to go,’’ Tomas says, getting more comfortable as his back and shoulder protest to the awkward position.

‘’I won’t be long. Couple of hours, three tops, ok?’

It sounds like a promise, but the younger man is not sure whether Marcus is promising it to himself or Tomas. He’s not too proud to take it, though, and nod.

‘’Just… ‘’

‘’I know. I’ll watch my back. Call if you need anything’’.

He grabs his bag and goes, leaving Tomas on his own. Every time Marcus leaves, there is a pang of fear and worry in Tomas’ chest. He doesn’t know why, but it always feels like Marcus is going to leave and not come back. That somehow, during his little investigative walk, Marcus is going to decide that Tomas is too much, and that it is easier to be on his own.  It isn’t a rational fear, but he cannot help it.

That’s how most people leave Tomas’ life. They decide that this young priest is too much. Too ambitious, doesn’t pay enough attention, is too pre-occupied… you name it, it has happened. He thinks that was one of the reasons he wanted to become a priest in the first place. Yes, love for God and calling, but also a need and a want for some peace and quiet from people who just want to take and take, and take not giving anything in return.

Before Marcus kissed him, he was alone. Tomas hadn’t realized how touch-starved he’d been. Yes, there had been hugs and affection from Olivia and Luis, but hadn’t really been enough. He’s an affectionate person who craves [physical contact. Marcus is the same. That’s one of the reasons they work so well together. But once again as soon as the hotel room door closes, Tomas has the urge to run after the older man and beg him to stay.

He hopes and prays that it isn’t an omen of what is yet to come. He doesn’t think he could survive in this line of work without Marcus. Being on his own… he would probably just go back to the church and try to fit in a parish somewhere. An unnamed location where nobody knows his name, without the hustle and bustle of a big city. Maybe that would be the way to go. Tomas closes his eyes and chants the rosary in Spanish under his breath, fingers sliding over the familiar coldness of the beads. It helps to keep him grounded, and eases the tightness in his chest. When did he become like this?  

The priest rolls his shoulders and groans when there is a sharp pain that does not ease, but grows into a painful cramp, that has him move over to lie on his stomach and let out a groan into a pillow.

During a past exorcism, a nasty little demon managed to get a hold of his arm and twisted it, not just pulling a muscle, but also dislocating his shoulder. Going to a hospital for a prolonged stay or extensive treatment had been out of question, so Marcus had to set it back in. The pain had been so intense, Tomas blacked out and his mobility was screwed for a while. Wearing a sling while on the road had been less than ideal. It hasn’t been the same since, because of their schedule and being on the road. Sleeping in the cramped single bed for the last couple of nights has not done Tomas any favours either. He wouldn’t change it for the world, but at the moment he is in agony. He’s managed not to favour his left side too much, and since Marcus hasn’t said anything- he’s done a good job at hiding the amount of actual pain he’s in.

Things have changed between them. Tomas realises that they have to talk about this relationship that they are slowly establishing. They really have to talk about what is going on in their world. This hopping from place to place has to stop if they want to survive and actually be helpful to Bennett and other exorcists.

At the moment Marcus is the only one who really knows what is happening, and Tomas just follows the older man’s lead. He’s cooled down. Tomas started this journey as young and eager priest, ready to get his hands dirty. He’s still eager to help people, but the sugar rush of the Rance family exorcism has come down, and the excitement dulled.

Tomas lets out another painful groan and attempts to settle down under the covers. He should take off his clothes and maybe have a bath, but his sore muscles are protesting any attempt of movement, so he stays put and prays that no emergency from Marcus is going to require quick action. If Marcus could just hurry up and get back… that would also be quite helpful. Preferably with a shot gun, so Tomas doesn’t have to feel so miserable anymore.  


	10. Purple House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple house and something familiar.

Marcus leaves the hotel room, and says a little prayer for Tomas. He knows the younger man is tired, so he resists an urge to ask Tomas to follow him. He needs to get out and get rid of the pent up energy. It also allows him to become familiar with their surroundings. Maybe the nickname ‘Old Lion’ is fitting after all. There is definitely some kind of cat-like instinct, he notes thinking of his habits.

It’s not quite dark yet, so Marcus glances at the clock. It feels like a good time to go for a beer. Although most people would still be at work, there would be plenty of early evening drinkers. It doesn’t matter what country you are in, the habits are the same. He opens the door of the closest establishment he can call a bar, and steps inside. It’s one of those places you come to if you are a builder, or at least would do. Marcus orders a beer and sits at the counter.

‘’You new in town?’’ the bar tender asks, opening the bottle and putting it in front of the exorcist.

‘’Just passing through,’’ Marcus says, looking the man up and down. ‘’Actually… looking for something’’.

He knows how to up his charm. There is a little part of Marcus that feels like a whore every time he does this, but it’s something he’s picked up over the years. Stored it in his little exorcist bag of tricks, and pulls out when necessary. He knows how to make the right amount of eye contact to draw out the interest of people he’s talking to. Establishing trust is also an important tool, and being a generous patron is a good business practice. Money always opens mouths. Gossip is also good. It gets tongues wagging, and that's exactly what he wants,

‘’Depending on what y'er lookin' for… you might be at the right place,’’ the bartender winks at the ex-priest.

Clearly, there is not a lot going on in this place, so someone new asking questions and being charming is exactly what the guy needs. If the circumstances were different, Marcus would consider taking him out back.

‘’Well, just curious about weird things happening in town… you know strange sounds, weir behaviour…. That sort of thing’’.

The guy behind the counter considers it for a minute, then narrows his eyes.

‘’You a reporter?’’

That rings the first alarm bell in Marcus’ head. There is definitely a right answer in this case. People are asking this kind of question and expecting a very specific answer – yes if they want more money coming in from people who find the town appealing since it's weird, or no if there is some serious crap going down.

‘’Do I look like a reporter?’’

The guy behind the counter shrugs and shuffles away to serve another patron. Marcus nurses his beer, and thinks of the best strategy depending on what the bartender is going to come back with. He orders another drink, paying a little extra and sticking a twenty in the pot marked for tips. Those are the kind of things people notice.

‘’You look more like one of them paranormal nut jobs,’’ the bartender says, and then grins, leaning closer to Marcus. ‘’There are rumours that Cheryl Thompson’s son has started acting weird out of the blue. Apparently she went to a priest for a blessing and the priest turned up dead two days later’’.

Marcus makes a curious face and leans closer himself. The alarm bells are ringing in his head as a fire station responding to a house fire.

‘’Who’s Cheryl?’’

‘’Damn, sorry man, I forget that you don’t know anybody in this place,’’ the guy laughs, but it’s not a comfortable laugh. ‘’Cheryl is the lady who used to run the local diner before the new investors took over. Or rather, when she was forced to sell up because of her son’’.

‘’How long has this been going on?’’

‘’Oh the guy was always weird, you know? He was always a little queer, you know? Not like the rest of the community’’.

If this story is just a rumour because the kid is gay and the rest of the old farts hate him for that, Marcus might end up killing someone who wasn’t possessed. He has never had time for this kind of bigoted bullshit. However, for the sake of the information gathering, he has to ask for the rest of the story. Some of his feelings must have been written all over his face, because the guy behind the bar raises his hands in a placating manner.

‘’I don’t care who fucks whom, you know? But a big part of this town is very catholic, and older, so…you know… change and all that. However, the rumour goes that Cheryl didn’t want to sell up, but her son fell ill, and she had no choice. The hospital couldn’t help him, so she now takes care of him’’.

‘’Can you tell me where she lives?’’

‘’Yeah, man. Can’t miss her house. It’s just next to the book shop. It’s kind of purple, so it stands out.’’ He adds, shaking his head. ‘’As if that isn’t gay as fuck’’.

Marcus grits his teeth, but forces himself to grin. Bigoted assholes. It’s all fine as long as nobody is different, right? As long as everybody is the same and complacent. This is the kind of place where demons would choose to manifest and multiply. They could feed on the negativity and despair. The nasties love all that and enjoy creating more misery, they love to toy with people. Marcus just hopes that this isn’t the kind of story that a town drunk has cocked up to mess with some unsuspecting person. He wants to leave, but knows that some appearances have to be kept up. So he asks other question about the town. Simple things like the best take away place, and if there is a post office open tomorrow. Silly things that don’t really matter. However, he knows that people remember the last thing they talked about and the ending of the conversation.

After his fourth beer, Marcus gets up to leave. He’s flirted with the bar tender, played pool with the locals, collected some names of the regulars who come here, and made a mental note to chase up some more leads.

‘’Did they ever appoint a new priest?’’ Marcus asks before going.

‘’Yeah, he’s an older guy, just started. He lives just next to the church’’.

Marcus nods, salutes playfully and heads out. The death of a previous priest is an alarming development. The ex-priest texts Bennett the details and looks for the fast food place. His stomach is rumbling and drinking without proper food has made him a little bit buzzed, but not drunk. He is just about to head in when a something in the corner of his eye flickers, and Marcus turns his head to look. In the alleyway between two houses he sees the little girl he’s seen before. She puts a finger to her mouth and points. Marcus nods and looks to where she is pointing.

Purple house.

It doesn’t stand out for anything else but the colour. It blends in, the windows are new, and the chimney is puffing out smoke. Marcus hadn’t even registered his close proximity to the house mentioned by the bartender. It’s chilling to the bone. He looks back, but the little girl is gone. 

‘’Thanks, kid,’’ he mutters, heading in and ordering food.

He’s made enough progress for one evening, and it’s now getting properly dark. He needs food to keep his energy levels up. Marcus looks at the clock and curses under his breath. He’s pushing the time.

They have an unspoken agreement, that they are punctual on time, unless it is during an exorcism. It allows both men to lessen their worries about the other half, and keep phone communication to minimum. They are not hunted, per se, but neither man wants to attract any more attention than absolutely necessary. His phone beeps with a text from Bennett.

_‘’_ _Lay low, I’m looking into it. Don’t do anything. Will send info ASAP’’._

_Well, thanks for that, man_ , Marcus thinks, but in a way feels grateful. That gives them time, and they have been short on that.

Tomas is sleeping when the older man finally gets back to their room and locks the door. He only stirs a little when Marcus closes the curtains and leans down to press a kiss to the dark hair. Tomas wakes slowly, and the ex-priest notices the jerky movements and the wince that crosses Tomas’ features. He’s in pain. Marcus has to sigh and count to ten. Then back. Then do it in Latin.

He puts the bags of food down, shrugs off his jacket and takes off his boots. Goes into the bathroom, washes his hands and returns to Tomas who now seems more alert.

‘’Why didn’t you say you were in pain, you silly boy,’’ Marcus murmurs, kissing his partner’s cheek, and pulling the covers down his body.

‘’Wasn’t so bad,’’ Tomas murmurs. ‘’Didn’t want to bother you’’.

Marcus can only sigh and rub his palms, warming them up. He doesn’t carry essential oils any more, but that might need to be changed. He straddles Tomas, pushes his shirt up, and slides his palms across the younger man’s back.

‘’Clearly it has become worse. You have to tell me crap like this…’’ he admonishes gently and Tomas nods, groaning when the older man’s fingers knead his muscles.

Marcus is careful of Tomas’ previously injured shoulder. He’ll have to do some stretching exercises for the younger man, and see if that relieves stiffness. Having a proper bed should also help both of them be comfortable. He kneads Tomas’ back for a little while, and only stops because his partner seems to be drifting back to sleep.

‘’Don’t sleep yet, sweetheart. You need food and I need food. I found out a couple of things. You can sleep after’’.

The older man gets off, and gets up to start unpacking their meal. It’s not amazing, but it will do.

Tomas finds it extensively difficult to shake off the cobwebs, his body pliant under Marcus’ hands. He is hungry and his rumbling stomach agrees with the idea of food. Besides, it smells so good, and he feels better.

‘’Thank you,’’ he says, slowly sitting up and reaching for Marcus who abandons the food and comes over to kiss his lover.

They settle down and for a while the room is quiet with only sounds being the rustling of paper, and chewing. The food certainly hits the spot, and after the first layer of hunger is sated, tells Tomas of his discover between bites. He mentions the apparition of the little girl in the alleyway, and Tomas’ eyes snap up.

‘’Are you sure it was the same girl?’’

Marcus nods, chewing on the second burger slowly, trying to pace himself to avoid his stomach seizing with too much heavy food.

He might forget faces of people and names, but he never forgets children. Their faces are burned into his brain like branding on cattle. He remembers everything about them even though sometimes it is more torturous than pleasant. Tomas understands and reaches to squeeze Marcus’ arm.

‘’Then we wait for whatever Bennet comes back with,’’ he says, and it’s almost startling to the older man.

A couple of months ago, Tomas would have jumped head first into the situation and would have argued about it relentlessly. Now, though, he is more level-headed, and trusts Marcus’ judgement.

He thinks that both of them have more to lose now.

‘’I booked the room for a few days, but I’m sure they’ll let us extend if we’re good guests’’.

That makes Tomas blush and Marcus has to laugh. He wasn’t really thinking anything blush-worthy, but if Tomas’ mind goes there, who is he to argue?

They clear away the wrappers and stick leftovers in the fridge, bantering with each other.

‘’Shower?’’ Tomas asks, and Marcus nods, taking the younger man’s hand.

They will have time to make up their plan for the next few days. Cleaning off the road dust sounds like a great plan, especially if that means Marcus can get Tomas naked and wet in the same room. After all, one does not argue with perfection.

 


	11. Stop Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff without a plot, really. Not sorry, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a stop gap laptop that only has like Open Office and it's horrible, so if the chapter looks a bit wonky, blame that XD

They shower, both playful and a little giggly. At one point Marcus presses Tomas into the wall and kisses him senseless. The hot water makes the room steamy and hot, their muscles relaxed. He helps Tomas stretch his shoulder, and groans when Marcus helps him work it. Tears well up in the younger man's eyes from the intensity of it.

''I've got you,'' Marcus murmurs, holding his partner close but still working his sore muscles.

It might seem like a simple thing, but it's more care than Tomas has received in years. It's not just mental support. It's touch, and coming from Marcus it seams really important and meaningful. The ex-priest isn't doing it because of some weird sense of guilt or obligation. He cares.

He loves.

''I'm sorry I've often been...difficult,'' Tomas whispers, hiding his face in Marcus' neck and enjoying the feel of his body.

This is one of those situations where nothing is sexual. It's not about getting off, or dick size or anything else besides two people discovering one another's soul. It almost feels... sacred. And Marcus has never felt that sex is sacred. Until he met Tomas.

''It's just life, innit? Doing this job... it's not like we're working in a grocery shop on the corner,'' Marcus murmurs.

Dealing with Tomas at first felt like working with a kid. And he was. A little too eager, a little naïve, very passionate. Not ready to accept that someone could have been right and Tomas could be wrong. They've now been through ups and downs, and perhaps God is giving Marcus a second chance he never got with Mouse.

It hits him like a ton of bricks while they are drying off. He stops and looks at his partner.... not just in love but in awe.

This is almost like hearing God all over again. It's clear as day, and Marcus doesn't feel the need to struggle against the tide any more.

''You ok?'' Tomas' voice is soft, and Marcus feels a ghost of a touch on his upper arm as the other man brushes against him and leans in for a kiss.

How could he ever have doubted that what they both feel is real and pure. Seems quite silly now. They crawl into bed and Marcus pulls the younger man close.

''Let me tell you about Hawaii''.

Marcus voice is soft, but he's determined to tell the story of pain and loss. Tomas deserves to know what happened, because even after all this time... it still hurts Marcus to think about it.

By the time the story is finished, Marcus feels raw and empty, his voice hoarse with unshed tears, and Tomas' eyes are round like saucers. He cups Marcus' face and kisses him. Does it again and again, murmuring endearments in Spanish.

''Sorry,'' he eventually says, pulling the younger man close again and holding onto him for dear life.

''I'm sorry you had to go through that alone,'' Tomas says, his own voice thick with tears.

He thinks he's seen some bad cases, but Marcus has been doing this job for years. It leaves scars, now he knows that. But Tomas has vowed that the nasties don't get to crawl all over his brain any more. Never again. He feels another wave of protectiveness. Marcus is his now, and Tomas Ortega will die protecting what's his. He's made this vow in front of God and his people.

''I'm ...I'm fine, Tomas. I am. Just..tell me something..anything....''

He needs the distraction of his partner's voice. Anything is better than the noise in Marcus' head he can't turn off. He needs to listen to someone else talk for a bit while his heart-rate comes back down and his blood pressure normalizes.

''Do you know the story of the _Chirrionera_?'' Tomas asks, getting comfortable. ''Well, it's a very short story my Abuela used to tell me when I misbehaved as a boy''.

''You and misbehave?''

Tomas pokes Marcus' sides, making the other man smile. That's a good development. Tomas like seeing Marcus smile and feel good.

''There were once upon a time three poor brothers. Their mother had died...although their father worked very hard every day, the boys started stealing fruit from a neighbour Señor Mariano. He was ... how do you say it...better off, but miserable. The boys father allowed Señor Mariano to whip the boys for stealing the fruit, but the whip hurt his hands more than it hurt the boys... ''

He tries to tell the story the way he remembers it. It's not long and in the end it's clear why Abuela used to tell this story to him... never Olivia, because she never got into trouble. It was always Tomas.

By the time the story ends, Marcus is snoring softly, and Tomas allows the sleep to claim him too. They have rarely gotten these long moments of peace and quiet while being on the road. There is nobody with a gun banging on the door, no demon in the corner trying to get under their skin. Just silence and the simple rise and fall of Marcus' chest.

He wakes up just after dawn, too hot and needing to use the bathroom. His shoulder isn't hurting as bad any more, and Tomas suspects that the steam, bigger bed and Marcus have done wonders to that issue. He tries to move without waking the other man, but by the time he returns, the blue eyes are looking at him, a little sleepy, but utterly beautiful.

''Good morning'' Marcus murmurs when Tomas leans in for a kiss. ''Ugh, sorry...morning breath..''

He gets out of bed and goes to brush his teeth while Tomas crawls back under covers. It's too early in his books to get up. However, there are a few things he needs to find out, so the priest reaches for his laptop. It doesn't take him long to find an article in the local newspaper about the death of the local priest. If Marcus' suspicions are correct, there is something fishy going on in the town, and they have to find out what.

''It's too early for this,'' Marcus sneaks an arm around Tomas' waist, trying to distract him.

''We don't know how much time we have, Marcus. We can't just leave it to pure chance''.

''And we won't. But his royal highness hasn't texted me yet, the bull’s-pizzle that he is,'' Tomas snorts and closes his laptop.

''Have you ever thought that there is a reason you don't have many friends?''

His tone is not biting, though. Marcus knows he's teasing, but it still gets Tomas smacked in the face with a pillow.

''If I wanted friends, I would have joined the Mother's Union not the Catholic Church, darling. Besides, you love me anyway, so...''.

''Sometimes I wonder if I am actually experiencing my personal circle of Hell,'' Tomas mutters, throwing the pillow back at the other man who effortlessly avoids it. ''You would be the kind of priest who just happens to have a rainbow Chasuble because you can''.

''Who says I didn't?''

Tomas has to laugh. He can absolutely imagine that without stretching the imagination far. He's kept a straight face for as long as he can, but Marcus is just impossible. He's wonderful, beautiful and absolutely impossible.

''How many parishioners died because of a heart-attack?''

''Not...many? A small handful? But they were old''.

Tomas just shakes his head and leans in for a proper kiss. They shouldn't even be having this conversation. It feels like blasphemy. But then again, they are guilty of that almost constantly, aren't they? And the Church would probably have both of them crucified just for existing.

''There was this old bishop I used to know... a demon killed him in the end...'' Marcus says, pulling Tomas closer and pillowing the younger man's head on his chest. ''Who used to hate gay men and women, preached that gays shouldn't be allowed the Sacrament or ordination, but still insisted that he should be allowed to shag Altair boys on the side''.

That sounds so absurd to Tomas' ears. It's stories like this that make him feel protective of his collar. They also make him realise that there is an age gap between him and Marcus. It's experience that he doesn't have. But it's also experience he doesn't want to have. Marcus' life has seemingly been a string of unfortunate events that ended in tragedy. Tomas doesn't want that. He wants Marcus to be able to find some peace.

''Where did you go?'' the ex-pries murmurs, kissing Tomas' hair. ''You disappeared on me''.

''Just thinking''.

''Well, that's dangerous. Whatever you worry about, stop,'' sometimes Tomas swears Marcus can actually read his mind.

At this stage it would not really surprise him. They live in one another's back pockets so often these days that Tomas doesn't even raise an eyebrow any more.

''You're a menace,'' Tomas murmurs, fingers stroking exposed skin, enjoying the contact.

''Well, someone has to make sure your panties are pulled up,'' Marcus shoots back.

He thanks God their relationship now is this. Otherwise they might have just murdered one another.

 


	12. In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shouldn't have secrets, but Marcus is a complex man, and he definitely has some. Guess what? Story time, kids!

Bennett texts him eventually. Marcus doesn't even care what the other man is doing while he's not communicating with them. He confirms the story of the dead priest. It's one of those stories the church cannot cover up, so there is an article. There has been a police investigation, but the death has been ruled an accident. Bennett doesn't believe that it was an accident. Nothing new there either.

''Any news?'' Tomas voice is a little sleepy, and Marcus leans to kiss him.

''Nothing you didn't already discover. His royal assness has sent the details on the new priest. He's apparently not quite as loyal to the church as they would like, so that's why they sent him here instead of a bigger parish. Bennett thinks we should go talk to him. Discreetly''.

Tomas snorts. Marcus and discreet? That would happen only when broomsticks will sprout leaves.

''The priest could be our way into the purple house. To be fair that house does make me uneasy''.

''Yes, it's not a great place. There is definitely something going on. Whether it's a demon or something else...there is something. And then there is the little spirit girl. She pointed me to that place too... so I have to take that as a sign''.

Marcus' phone beeps again, and this time it's not Bennett. The text is from Mouse.

_''Catching up with you, stay put'.'_

''Marcus? What is it?''

''Nothing,'' he says in a rush and deletes the text. ''Just an old friend... seems that we'll soon have company''.

''What kind of friend?'' Tomas asks, sitting up, face serious and brow furrowed.

He isn't going to simply let this go. when Tomas sets his mind to something, no matter how stubborn his partner is, he does it. That's one of the reasons he's become an exorcist in the first place. With anybody else Marcus would have just refused, but Tomas wasn't taking no for an answer like a reasonable person.

''Marcus, tell me...you said it yourself... no secrets or shame...''

Marcus takes a deep breath and looks away for a second. He opens his mouth and tells Tomas about Mouse. It's not quite Hawaii, but it's not a great and happy story either. When he falls silent and looks up, Tomas is pale and he moves out of reach, getting up and starting to get dressed.

The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife. Perhaps he should have told Tomas about Mouse before they made the leap from exorcists who simply work together to lovers. Hindsight is a great thing, but Marcus cannot take it back, and there is heaviness in his chest now. Tomas moves around the room like he always does – with grace and purpose. He sits on the bed, puts on his socks and shoes. His shoulders are tense and he seems to debate with himself for a bit, before opening his mouth again.

''You just abandoned her,'' his voice is quiet, disbelieving and it stabs Marcus in the chest. ''Were you lovers, Marcus?''

''Tomas...''

''Answer the question, Marcus. It's not rocket science''.

The tone of his voice makes Marcus wince. Mouse might be the name they don't utter while in bed with one another. But she is a friend, and the ex-priest really doesn't have many of them. She might slap him a couple of times, maybe punch him in the face. A kick in the balls might also be coming.

''No.''

''All right. Why did you leave her like that, Marcus? ''

''There was nothing I could do to help her. Nothing. I was useless''

''So you just...run away and pretended that... it was the best decision?''

''It was for her! There were people around who could help her more than I could. The demon was too strong, and I... I couldn't save her''.

''You could have stayed with her and saw her recover like you did with Casey''.

''I was young..''

Tomas doesn't answer. He just moves away so Marcus can't touch him. The image of young Marcus making an impossible decision, but making a decision for someone else scares the younger man. It angers him. He needs to get out. He thinks if Marcus touches him now he will scream.

''Tomas, what are you doing?''

''I need to clear my head and I need a cigarette''.

''You don't smoke''.

''How do you know that?''

That takes Marcus aback. He has never seen Tomas smoke. He has never asked for a cigarette, has never expressed any interest. He just made an assumption...like he did with Mouse all those years ago. He looks at Tomas, who is now pulling on his jacket.

''When will you be back?'' the older man asks weakly, when Tomas grabs keys, phone and opens the door.

Tomas pauses for a moment, but doesn't turn around.

''I don't know. Later''.

The door closes with a soft click, and Marcus stares at it so long his vision goes blurry. There is nothing he can say or do now to lessen the damage. Mouse's timing royally sucks ass, but the ex-priest cannot find it in himself to actually feel angry neither at her, nor Tomas.

''Fuck!'' he shouts at nothing at all, and falls back on the bed with a loud 'thump'.

Him and Tomas have fought. They've had screaming matches. Tomas has never left like this. He doesn't know what to do with all of the emotions swarming around in his head. Marcus Keane doesn't have the social experience to know how to react in this situation. His brain has no precedent, no knowledge or wisdom to sort it out. He feels himself hyperventilating and squeezes his eyes shut, forcing his breathing to slow down. He's a wreck, and it wasn't even a proper fight.

But Tomas left.

That stings more than the questions he asked. The stiff set of his shoulders, the fact that he's not here and Marcus cannot hold him, and hide his face in Tomas' neck. His pillow still carries a faint scent of Sandalwood. He allows himself to feel miserable for five more minutes, before dragging himself up.

Getting dressed is easy, but he needs a new set of socks. His jeans could do with a wash, and his boots could to with upgrading. His jacket still looks good, though. He looks at himself in the mirror and suddenly feels as old and tired as he looks. Maybe he should have thought about that before taking on an apprentice and falling in love with a man who could be his son.

That makes the ex-priest snort. Tomas is almost 20 years his junior, and although Marcus hasn't even asked what he thinks of their age differences, sometimes he notices them. In little things like emoji use while texting, and speech patterns. The Englishman has always prided himself as being adapt to the situations he's in, but Tomas Ortega might be a step too far. He closes he eyes for a second, praying that Tomas stays safe and doesn't get into trouble.

Then he wonders how long is he entitled to let Tomas wander around an unfamiliar town before calling him and demanding he take is ass back to their hotel. Twenty minutes? An hour? Now _he_ needs a cigarette. And maybe to beat up someone. A demon, if possible. Maybe get into a bar fight after all.

When Marcus opens his eyes, the little spirit girl is standing at the foot of the bed, startling the ex-priest. He's getting way too old for this. He turns around and makes sure that he is definitely not hallucinating... or having a stroke.

''You were sad,'' she says, and Marcus chokes on his own saliva.

''You can talk,'' he eventually says, making the little spirit roll her eyes.

''Of course I talk. You just weren't listening''.

 


	13. And The Word Was God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time Marcus only thought he was here for a purpose. To do God's will. But at some point he couldn't heard God anymore. It's possible that there is more than one path for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. Lemon included.

It takes Marcus a moment to recover from the initial shock. He doesn't normally engage with beings he doesn't understand. Demons are sneaky, and the ex-priest knows it all too well. They've sent Tomas visions before, and are capable of sending apparitions too. He has to be careful, but the little girl doesn't seem to mind his hesitant behaviour. If anything it seems to be amusing her.

''What are you?''

 _''_ Whatever you want me to be''.

''That's not a real answer''.

''I'm not a real person''.

Marcus signs himself with the cross, more out of habit than not. His brain is not working properly and he cannot think of what to say. But one thing the ex-priest doesn't feek is dread. Or the presence of evil he can sense when there is a demon on the loose.

''I'm not a demon, Marcus,'' the little girl says, but she doesn't move and doesn't look fully corporeal either. ''The demon is in the purple house. He came up from the earth. He was very weak at first, but she's been feeding him all of her despair and anger. He's growing stronger, getting ideas''.

''How do you know all this?''

''I just know. You have a few days, maybe, before it will become strong enough to walk the streets, to find more hosts. Your friend might be too late''.

Mouse. The little girl is talking about Mouse. Marcus would have thought that this apparition is just a fruit of his over-heated brain and over-active imagination. However, Tomas saw her too, and didn't have a horrible vision afterwards.

''The priest knows you will be coming. I showed him''.

''You showed him?''

''Of course. Otherwise he would have been most suspicious. Catch up, Marcus''.

Now she sounds like Mouse sometimes used to when he was being obtuse. But Marcus is so taken aback by this whole conversation, that none of the relevant questions even cross his mind. There is nothing. Blank space.

''He's nice your Tomas. You need to take care of him''.

 _Don't I know it, luv_ , he thinks, and is about to say something, but she's gone. The room feels the same, no cold spots, not suspicious sounds.

The experience has been so startling, that it takes the ex-priest a while to register any information at all. He still has no clue of what just happened. He feels light and airy, there is no shame. Relief, maybe.

When Tomas comes back with breakfast and coffee, he finds his partner deep in meditative prayer, and creeps around to avoid disturbing him. It's one of Marcus' many gifts that make him a good exorcist, but also a good priest. He might not officially wear a collar any more, but Tomas is sure, that the power and calling don't come from that.

He leaves Marcus alone, and sits down on the bed, opening his laptop and turning off the sound to not jerk the other man out of his meditative state. He gets absorbed in the work, the prep and his own set of prayers, and doesn't notice Marcus move, till the older man sits down on the bed and wraps his long arms around Tomas' waist, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

''Didn't hear you come back,'' Marcus murmurs, pressing a kiss to the skin of Tomas' neck.

''I did not want to disturb you,'' Tomas says, moving his head to give the other man more access. ''You were deep in meditation''.

''Sorry,'' Marcus murmurs, pressing himself tighter against hist partner. ''I had a visitor while you were gone''.

''I know,'' Tomas says, saves the document and puts the laptop and his Bible on the floor, so he can turn to the other man and take his face into his hands. ''I had a vision. I think she sent it''.

Marcus nods and leans in for a kiss. It starts chaste enough, but soon both men are pouring their love and anxiety as well as their insecurity into that kiss. It's all tongues and teeth and sharp moans.

''I'm sorry I left like that...,'' Tomas says between kisses and trying to get Marcus undressed.

''I think we both needed it,'' the older man answers, his fingers working on the belt and zipper of Tomas' trousers. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you...''

Tomas shuts him up with another hungry kiss, and pulls the shirt over Marcus' head. He doesn't want to think about it any more, he just wants to feel Marcus' skin on his. He wants to hold Marcus close, and just enjoy this absolutely impossible man. Soon thy will not be able to, because _other people_ , but for the next half a day, he just wants Marcus.

Marcus throws the shirt on the floor and wriggles out of his own jeans, watching Tomas stand and pull his shirt off. And then Tomas pulls down his trousers and his underwear, does a quick work on his socks, and kicks all of that aside.

He's beautiful. Muscular and olive-skinned, and Marcus' mouth waters from the sight of him. Tomas is hard, and a bead of pre-cum is making the head of his cock glisten. Marcus wants to feel his partner. He wants to taste Tomas again. Feel his cock heavy and thick on his tongue. Wants to feel him inside of his own body, two becoming one. The younger man steps closer, and Marcus reaches out to wrap his hand around Tomas' erection. He's smooth and so hot to the touch. Tomas' eyes are hungry, but full of adoration at the same time. Marcus doesn't hesitate to lick the thick shaft and then wrap his lips around the head. His own cock is now painfully hard and throbbing, but Marcus doesn't rush to touch himself. A little patience can go a long way.

''Oh _Dios mío_ , Marcus,'' Tomas voice is thick with want, need and emotion.

He pulls out of Marcus' mouth and kneels on the bed to kiss him, tasting himself on Marcus' tongue he eagerly sucks on, making the older man moan.

''It has been a long time, since I've done this,'' he murmurs against Marcus' skin, kissing his neck and sliding his hands over his lover's chest and abdomen. ''So you have to be patient with me''.

''There is no...ahh god, Tomas,'' Marcus starts a sentence but can't finish it when Tomas' hot mouth circles a nipple.

Marcus has always been sensitive. Sometimes certain fabrics make him uncomfortable, but he's learned to deal with it over the years. Tomas' hot tongue dragging over a nipple, make him arch up and curse.

''My my, _Father Marcus_ ,'' Tomas purrs, blowing lightly on the erect little nub, causing the older man to hiss. ''Do you take confession with that mouth?''

Marcus doesn't know where this is coming from, but doesn't care, because it should be wrong and blasphemous, but it is so erotic. His hips raise up to get the friction he wants, but Tomas has an iron hold on him, pushing him down. The younger man licks and sucks at Marcus' skin, till his mouth touches the base of his cock, and Marcus swears again. Tomas licks the shaft, and then swallows Marcus down. He's not as thick as Tomas himself, but longer. Beautiful.

Marcus swears he sees stars.

''Tomas,'' he wants to say that he isn't going to last long if his lover keeps this up, but Tomas is pulling off Marcus' cock and crawling up his body.

He presses their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that tastes of them both and Marcus swears he could come just from that. Tomas spends a moment just kissing his lover, keeping him aroused, but off the edge.

''I want to feel you inside me,'' Tomas' voice is hot in his ear and the older man's hip buck up just from the thought.

He hasn't thought about sex. Enjoying Tomas next to him at night has been amazing, and they've had fantastic oral sex. He hasn't thought of lube or condoms, or anything, but Tomas kisses and reassures him. He soothes Marcus' nerves with simple, loving touches.

Tomas reaches over the edge of the bed and finds lube in the pocket of his jeans. He does have condoms, but he's clean and doesn't want to have anything between them.

''Do you want a condom, Marcus?'' he asks, because it's safety and consent.

Marcus shakes his head, not really able to speak. Tomas is a vision above him. His cheeks are pink, his lips abused, and eyes dark with need. His lover straddles his hips and squeezes lube onto his fingers, reaching behind himself and slowly working them in, to make himself accustomed to the stretch. Marcus breath comes in short gasps watching his lover.

''Ready, _mi amor?_ '' Tomas asks, and uses lube on Marcus' cock after the other man nods.

He's prepared himself just enough to still feel the burn and the stretch. The head of Marcus' cock slides past that tight ring of muscle and both men gasp. Tomas has to pause and wrap his own hand tightly around the base of his cock to stop his orgasm from coming too soon. He wants to feel Marcus all the way inside first.

''God, Tomas, you feel so good,'' the older man slurs, trying to stop his hips from thrusting up, allowing Tomas to pace himself. He's so hot and tight inside.

''You feel massive,'' Tomas grinds out, teeth clenched, sliding down last few inches, taking all of Marcus' hot length in, and moaning at the stretch and intensity of it.

He gives himself a few more seconds, before engaging his leg muscles and raising up a few inches, just to sink back down again, creating a slow, sensual rhythm.

Marcus slides his hands over his lover's skin, reaching to stroke Tomas' cock. No wonder Tomas runs twice a day. His leg muscles are working overtime now. Marcus wants to never forget the sight of Tomas above him, body glistening with sweat, not afraid to let Marcus know how it feels. Nobody else could make him feel this way but Tomas. They were meant to be from the start. He pulls the other man down for a kiss, bends his knees and thrusts inside his lover, taking some of the strain from his legs.

''I'm close, darling,'' Marcus moans between kisses, but Tomas isn't going anywhere. ''Fuck, Tomas, I'm gonna come!''

''Come on, _querido_ , I'm there. Come with me, Marcus', I love you''.

That's all it takes, and Marcus tumbles over the edge of his orgasm, spilling hi release inside Tomas. His lover moans, pulls on his own cock a few times and comes, body tensing, legs trembling, and Marcus pulls him down not caring about the mess.

His orgasm is so powerful, he swears he blacks out for a moment, body going limp. Tomas is a solid weight on his chest, and Marcus holds him, not wanting to let go. If this is not God's will, then he doesn't know what is.

 


	14. Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After nourishment, shelter and companionship, stories are the thing we need most in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not an accurate representation of the life of a Seminarian, but, hey, what are we not to use our imagination. No malicious intentions. NSFW warnings apply.

 Marcus returns from his out of the body trip when he feels Tomas run a warm and damp wash cloth run across his chest and abdomen, careful to avoid his still over-sensitive cock. Tomas leaves it by the bed, and returns with two cups of coffee, setting them on the bed side table. The smile he offers Marcus could power a small town for a few weeks, and the older man reaches for him. He comes willingly and lies down, legs entangled. Marcus presses a kiss to the mop of black hair and cradles his fingers through it, appreciating the deep hum he hears from his lover.

''Thank you,'' he eventually says.

''And you,'' Tomas' voice is soft, but Marcus can definitely hear him.

How do you tell someone that you've just experienced some mind blowing sex after 50 years of a dry spell. He hadn't thought it possible to even want sex after this long any more. But there is something sacred in this kind of union with Tomas. Marcus doesn't know what it is, or why God chose them.

''You are thinking too loudly,'' Tomas murmurs, kissing an exposed nipple, and Marcus shivers.

''I've never...'' he starts a sentence, but Tomas puts a finger to his lips and kisses him.

''I know. It does not matter,'' his voice is steady, and his eyes dark, but Marcus trusts him and nods.

''Had you ever done it with a man?'' he does ask, just because his curiosity gets the better of him.

It most likely is a stupid question, but the younger man doesn't seem to mind. Marcus has received blowjobs and performed them, but this is completely different.

''I few times before the Seminary,'' Tomas answers after a pause, blushing, and Marcus chuckles.

''A bi-sexual, young and eager Tomas Ortega in a Seminary filled with young and beautiful men sharing quite close quarters... my my,'' his tone is teasing, and it has dropped a few octaves.

Tomas' blush deepens and he leans in for another kiss, sucking on Marcus' lower lip and fingers drawing lazy patterns on his chest. The younger man kisses the corner of Marcus' mouth, and then trails his lips to his lover's ear. His teeth catch the earlobe and his breath ghosts the shell of Marcus' ear, making the other man moan and try to give Tomas more access.

''It's amazing...the things you learn, when you have the opportunity'' Tomas whispers, ''I have only started showing you, learning with you...''

''God, Tomas,'' Marcus breath comes out shaky and his voice isn't quite responding to his brain signals. ''I'm not a young man any more, I don't think I have it in me to go again''.

''And that's lesson number one I learned from a deacon in the Seminary,'' Tomas grins and bites Marcus' exposed neck, making sure he doesn't leave a bruise where is can be seen. ''There are many ways we come together when we make love. It is not a sprint, it is more of a ...marathon, if you will''.

His tone is so sure and seductive, that Marcus thinks he might just come again and pass out just to spite his own mind and body. He is thrumming with arousal, even though his cock doesn't quite want to stir.

''There are so many things we do for one another as lovers, that changes and enriches the primal act of penetrative sex,'' Tomas continues, sliding lower and sucking on Marcus' nipple. ''For example, I have learned how sensitive you are in places like this''.

''What...what else did he teach you?'' the older man's voice is dark with lust, eyes not leaving Tomas' brown orbs.

He doesn't feel jealous. He's never had these kinds of experiences, and suddenly finds listening to Tomas talk about it very erotic and arousing. It isn't a comparison or a competition. He can see the love in Tomas' eyes.

''You want me to tell you?'' Tomas asks, sliding his tongue over one of Marcus' nipples again and takes Marcus moan as enough of an answer.

Their mouths connect again, Marcus' fingers sliding into Tomas hair and pulling just a little. His lover moans and Marcus files the sound away to remember about later. His imagination is running wild with images of Tomas in throws of passion. Lust, born of attraction and loneliness, and forbidden release within sacred walls.

''It was his last year in the Seminary and my first,'' Tomas says, sliding down his lover's body to kiss his neck and tell him the story of his first proper lover. ''We were often last to leave vespers, and then one evening we were crossing the courtyard going back to our quarters when he kissed me''.

Marcus arches up to Tomas when the younger man sucks his earlobe into his mouth, arm tightening around his lover's waist.

''I went to him at night a few months later,'' Tomas continues. ''He was the man who taught me how to worship another man's cock. He took mine into his mouth that night... like he was taking the Holy Communion''.

He moves down Marcus' body, kissing every inch on the way till he reaches Marcus' cock. The older man is half hard, pupils blown, breath coming out in short gasps. He's never been aroused for such a long time in his life, and the experience is invigorating. Tomas' mouth slides over his abdomen and slides lower, avoiding his cock completely.

''I had to be very quiet, because even though we were alone in that room, in the Seminary you are never really alone. But he was a patient and kind teacher,'' He takes a breath to reminisce, while his fingers never stop ghosting over Marcus' skin.

''He taught me how to clean myself and open myself. He would stroke me open with essential oils and suck me at the same time...'' Tomas nips at his lover's hip, drawing out another moan from the other man.

Tomas' mouth slides over Marcus' other hip and he sucks a beautiful mark on it, before sliding over Marcus' balls, sucking one of the beautiful orbs into his mouth, making Marcus see stars.

''Fuck,'' he groans, head falling back, fingers tangling in the sheets.

''You have to watch me, Marcus,'' Tomas says, licking at the sensitive skin of Marcus' balls as if presented with the most divine thing in his life.

The ex-priest forces his eyes open and props himself up on his elbows to be able to see Tomas' beautiful mouth. His lover's tongue slides over the soft skin between Marcus' entrance and his balls, the sensation so new and erotic, Marcus hisses. For a moment he wonders if Tomas wants to fuck him. _He_ wants Tomas to fuck him.

''Patience, _querido_ , not yet,'' Tomas murmurs, guessing what Marcus is thinking. ''One step at a time, _mi amor_ ''.

Marcus has never found Spanish as sexy as he does at that moment, when Tomas worships him, mouth finally sliding over Marcus cock. It's sweet sweet torture, and Marcus just cannot help but move his hips. Tomas takes him in, inch by slow inch, his mouth is wet and hot.

''Fuck, Tomas, please...'' he moans when Tomas swallows and hums around his cock, sending delicious fire up Marcus' spine. He's not going to last long if the younger man keeps it up.

Tomas pulls of Marcus' cock, saliva and pre-come making his chin wet. He kisses his way up Marcus' body, eventually reaching his mouth.

''He was the first man who learned that I don't have a gag reflex,'' Tomas says and Marcus rolls his hips again in response. ''He taught me how much pleasure I can receive having another man's cock inside of me the first time we fucked in the candle light...it felt like a finally understood a part of myself that has been hidden before... will you do that for me, _querido?_ Guide your cock inside of me? Make me feel how powerful you are...''

Marcus acts then, rolling them around pushing Tomas into the mattress with his weight and claiming his mouth in an urgent and hungry kiss. He can still taste himself on Tomas' tongue, and it makes him dizzy for a moment. This beautiful, wonderful man, sharing the most intimate corners of not just his body, but also his soul.

Tomas guides two of his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, before guiding them down to his hole. He's still wet, still open and Marcus moans when his fingers slide into the hot passage. Tomas moans but doesn't break eye contact, hips moving almost automatically.

''Please, Marcus,'' he begs, voice tight with want. ''I want you inside. Please...''

And his lover can only oblige, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. The moment they connect is even more beautiful than the first time. They move together, as if they had done it a million times not just one. Tomas' legs wrap around his hips, pulling the older man deeper, tighter to his own body. Marcus learns a rhythm, hips snapping forward. He leans down and catches Tomas' mouth.

''I'm so close,'' Tomas groans, palm sliding over his chest, his other hand busy stroking his cock. ''Do you want to see me come on your cock, Marcus?''

''Fuck yes,'' the older man hisses, and a moment later Tomas' heels dig into the flesh of Marcus' ass and he's coming, spurting over his hand and stomach, and I doesn't take long for Marcus to moan and spill his own release deep inside his lover.

He pulls out a moment later, avoids landing on Tomas not wanting to crush him, so they end up side by side, sharing soft kisses.

''You made a mess,'' Marcus says weakly, feeling completely overwhelmed.

That makes Tomas chuckle and reach for the wash cloth that is still by the bed to clean up a little bit. He does wipe it over Marcus' cock, making the other man hiss.

''I felt like God was touching me,'' Tomas says against his lovers mouth after he's kissed Marcus again. ''While I was connected with you in such an intimate way, Marcus''.

''I felt the same, Tomas,'' the ex-priest says, nodding and feels tears sliding down his cheeks.

''Marcus,'' his younger lover murmurs, wiping his cheeks, catching his mouth in another sensual kiss. ''I've never felt like this with anyone. And it doesn't matter who taught me... because you're the last one. You're it''.

''For as long as you'll have me, beautiful boy''.

 


	15. We Plough the Fields and Scatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house call and an old friend.

Tomas falls asleep and Marcus doesn't have it in him to wake his partner even when Bennett calls and updates them about the town, the priest and Mouse. He allows the younger man a few precious hours while he goes out for a nose-around. It feels like it's all they both do these days.

He should get Tomas up, make sure he's all right, feed both of them and then prepare for Mouse. The last part is going to be hardest one. So instead he goes out, finds a pizza place and carries food with him, looking at the church, the purple house and the Priest's residence. They are going to have to find a way to talk to the priest discreetly even though he knows they're coming. If the demons are chattering to one another, then they might convey information within their network. The nasties always find a way.

He comes back in, and Tomas is sitting up in bed, looking bleary eyed and exhausted. He welcomes the food and a kiss, which makes something in Marcus' chest flutter.

''How are you feeling?'' Marcus asks, unpacking the food and handing Tomas some. Takes off his jacket, kicks off his shoes and sits down to eat.

''I'm ok,'' Tomas says, chewing on pizza and moaning around the first bite. ''I needed this, though''.

''We're honestly like animals,'' Marcus notes. ''All we do is eat, sleep and track prey''.

''And have sex''.

''And that,'' the older man blushes, looking down.

Tomas smiles and reaches out to squeeze his hand. It had been a long time coming, though. It will take a while for both of them to get used to it.

''So Mouse is coming?'' Tomas asks, continuing to destroy the pizza.

''She is. She's an exorcist now, which is not something I really wanted for her...'' his voice goes distant. ''I hoped she could find some peace in the convent''.

''Sometimes this life chooses you, Marcus. It did me,'' even though Tomas made the final decision, it essentially was God's will.

''And I wouldn't want this life for anybody,'' Marcus' voice is sharp, almost angry and Tomas stops eating and looks at his partner.

''I know. I know, but you cannot make choices like that for anybody. All you can do is support them and show them you care. I know you love her in your own way... but you have to let her make those choices on her own now''.

Marcus' eyes go soft and he reaches out to stroke Tomas' cheek.

''When did you grow up and get so wise?''

''It's all God's and your fault,'' Tomas grins in response.

They eat in silence after that and clean up after themselves. Tomas digs out his Bible and Marcus follows along.

It's almost a little ritual they have now. Pray together as often as they can, let the word of God flow through them. Let God in if He wants to. Sometimes nothing happens. Tomas' visions come and go, since God does as He pleases. Marcus just hopes that he'll always be there to catch the younger man, in case it doesn't go well. Human bodies were never meant to be vessels for the Divine.

''Do you think the priest will be able to tell us anything useful?'' Tomas asks after an hour or so has gone by and the words have started blurring.

''There really is only one way to find out. You know how they first react when someone starts snooping around and asking questions''.

Tomas nods. He knows more than just very well.

''Do you want to wait for Mouse?'' he then asks, almost certain of the answer.

Marcus shakes his head.

'If she arrives before we do, that's fine, but I can't just sit around and stew. We'll go in a minute. It's safer after dark''.

''Just mind the bedtime,'' Tomas grins at him.

Tomas grins back and kisses his lover one more time before he gathers his things.

''Wear the collar, luv,'' Marcus says while Tomas gets dressed. ''He's more likely to talk to someone he thinks will keep the conversation private.''

''A bit like a confession. I get it.''

All Marcus wants to do is to undo all the work Tomas has put into getting dressed, and take him back to bed. He could do with a few more hours of sleep. But the girl's warning is still fresh in his head, so he pulls Tomas in for a kiss before they leave and Tomas clings to him for a moment.

''We'll do this thing, yes? Get rid of the demon, go see the Rances and take some time off. Maybe try to find Verity. She's had a right laugh about us''.

Tomas nods. They could use a bit of that.

The local priest, Jacob Michel, is a guy in his mid-forties. He lets both men in after staring at them gobsmacked for a minute. Marcus gets it. Spiritual apparitions don't often come to say hello and leave a calling card from two exorcists.

''I didn't think you would actually come,'' he admits, putting on the kettle and after making them coffee – ushering them into a cosy living room.

The sofa feels nice, and Marcus almost drapes himself across it. Sometimes Tomas is not sure how this man functions like a human being when he's all arms and legs. And no sense of personal space. He also tends to lean on things. Well, that part Tomas finds incredibly sexy.

''My guess is that you don't often receive coded messages from God,'' the ex-priest grins, sipping his coffee and Michel shakes his head.

''Lately I'd been wandering if I'm any good at this job in the first place''.

''Tough Parish?'' Tomas asks, returning his attention to the conversation and stashing his thoughts of doing naughty things to Marcus away for later.

''You could say that. It's not without its challenges. But really it was the latest Pastoral visit I went on...that left me wondering''.

''What happened?'' Marcus probes, tone gentle.

''There is a woman in our Parish whose son is very sick. The hospital couldn't figure out what is wrong with him and she couldn't afford to pay for an extensive stay, so she took him home. She said that sometimes she hears noises in the house these days, things disappear...''

''But nobody believes her, hence the reason she's asked you to come 'round,'' it's not a tough guess.

''Well she used to come to the church when my predecessor was alive, but stopped when her son fell ill''.

''Do you know what happened to the man who was in this Parish before?''

''The rumour is that he slit his own throat. But the Church is tight-lipped about it and labelled it an accident''.

''You don't believe that?'' Marcus sits forward, eyes focused.

''We prayed together, and I could swear I felt something touch me. But it was just me and her in a room. ''

''I understand,'' Marcus' tone is almost soothing. ''I believe you''.

''You do?'' the poor priest looks somewhat taken aback and relieved at the same time.

''The thing is, Father Tomas is a priest. I'm not. But I am an exorcist''.

Michel's eyes widen and he looks to Tomas for help but the younger priest just nods.

''Are you going to help?'' Michel finally asks and Marcus' posture relaxes.

''We'll see what we can do. That kind of work is... tricky. I trust you will keep this information to yourself, Father''.

''Of course. Nobody would believe me anyway''.

That's most likely true. People believe all sorts of things, but this? They might believe it, but it would also probably backfire and the Church would have to replace Michel. That would not be great for the reputation of the institution and would probably jeopardize whatever Vatican was up to. Marcus was surprised that the Pope still was in his position.

They speak for a good hour before Tomas gets up and they bid Michel a good night with a promise of updates. One more ally is definitely one more ally, and Tomas knows they should not look a gifted horse in the teeth. On the other hand, Marcus would insist on still being very cautious. They will be.

''What do you think?'' Tomas asks after the door closes behind them and they are walking back to the hotel in the cold evening air.

''He's scared. Doesn't trust us, but really has no choice. Well, we're in the same boat, really. So tomorrow we'll go and talk to that woman and see what's going on''.

Tomas nods. That sounds like a plan.

''Beer?'' he offers, noticing a sign for a bar, and Marcus nods.

''Why he hell not''.

This is what every little town has. A diner, a church, a post office, some form of a shop and a bar because that's where mos people meet and interact with one another. It's also the best spot to gather information.

Tomas finds a table and Marcus goes to the bar. It's fascinating to watch Marcus Keane do his thing and work the room. He could probably charm the Pope himself. He just turns it on like a light. Marcus' body language changes, he has on that little stupid grin. Tomas can't hear what he's saying, but it doesn't really matter either.

Marcus returns with their beer shortly, and Tomas knows he's grinning.

''What?''

''You...it's just you...' Tomas says, quietly. ''You're magic''.

He is still wearing his collar, so all urges to kiss Marcus then and there have to wait. He's crazy but he's not suicidal. The older man blushes and looks away, a little shy and Tomas has to grit his teeth to avoid touching him and kissing him senseless right that moment.

''The bar tender said that the woman's son used to be client here. He said that people used to leave him alone most of the time unless some new truckers were into town and were particularly homophobic. So my guess is he's gay....''

''Well that and any other issues might not have exactly helped the issue. Do you think he might have actually summoned the demon?''

Tomas asks, lowering his voice to avoid being overheard. They're tucked away in a corner, so Tomas braces himself against the wall and watches the other patrons for a moment, slowly drinking his beer. Marcus is deep in thought before he returns to the question.

''It might be just the case. People sometimes get desperate. Desperation makes people do things they shouldn't''.

He clearly has had his fair share of it. Never summoning a demon, though. Tomas touches his shoulder. It's a brotherly gesture, not an intimate one in the eyes of others, but Marcus understands and nods. They've both been there, they both understand. Tomas' desperation landed him with Jessica. Marcus' – St. Aquinas. Neither of those are great memories. But they exist now for a reason. God never does anything by half measures.

They drink the beers and stand to leave. Tomas suddenly feels bone tired and ready to pass out. Marcus wants him rested before the exorcism. He feels old now. Ancient.

They walk out and head back to the hotel. The streets are dark and there is only the occasional street light. Tomas risks it and takes Marcus' hand in his, entwining their fingers, and it feels like another first, another homecoming. There is also the added thrill of secrecy and being careful, so they grin at one another in the dark. Marcus finds a dark, quiet alleyway to pull Tomas in for a kiss. He's too tired for anything else, but to kiss this man outside in public even though it's dark and dingy, is an amazing sensation and Marcus wants to never stop. He wants to do it in daylight with people around them.

They get to the hotel, grinning like fools. Marcus reaches for the door and stops. His senses go into alert mode and he puts a finger against his lips, alerting Tomas. Something isn't right.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. It's unlocked, and Tomas has no idea how Marcus knew, but at this stage he doesn't question the other man.

''Hello Marcus''.

Mouse is here.

 


	16. Of Mice And Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment.”   
> ― John Steinbeck, Of Mice and Men

There are many things Marcus Keane regrets. Mouse is probably one of the most prominent regrets he has. The ex-priest hasn't forgotten any of it. But that doesn't mean he's not sorry. Now there she is. In the flesh. The young woman hasn't changed much. Just gotten older. Her eyes hold wisdom Marcus doesn't remember.

''What did the priest say?''

She asks instead of a greeting and Marcus winces.

''He said he believes there is something going on. And hello to you too, it's good to see you,'' he grumbles, but Mouse almost pointedly ignores him, eyes fixed on Tomas.

''I've heard a lot about you, Father Tomas,'' she says, and Marcus wants to shield the other man.

He wants to reach out and wrap his lover up in a soft blanket and never let go. Marcus feels uneasy about Mouse. The way she is looking at Tomas makes him shiver. But Tomas is not a child. He doesn't twitch under Mouse's stare, just shrugs.

''I hope it's all the bad stuff,'' he says, proceeding to move deeper into the room and remove his boots.

''We'll go there tomorrow,'' Mouse says and disappears through the door.

Marcus locks the door and sighs. He's now seen Mouse eye to eye for less than five minutes, and he now feels torn. On one hand he wants to keep her close and safe, talk to her and ask her questions, but on the other hand... he wants her gone. Her and the Church, and demons. Leave him and Tomas alone.

''I'm sorry...'' Marcus eventually says, but Tomas just shrugs.

He isn't in a habit of often judging people after only knowing them for five minutes. Marcus was an exception. Marcus was put into his path by God Himself.

''Nothing to be sorry of, my love. It would be worse if you hadn't told me the story in the first place,'' and he offers his partner a smile.

He's too buzzed and too tired to really do anything but undress, crawl into bed and reach for Marcus who comes willingly.

''We'll have to be double careful around her. She is like a bloodhound,'' Marcus says, slowly undressing and crawling under the covers to join the other man.

''That's what makes her a good exorcist. She has the instincts. She has the knowledge and the experience I still lack,'' but he isn't saying it to fish for compliments.

It's just a reality.

Tomas pillows his head on Marcus' chest, hoping that Mouse doesn't decide to visit them in the morning in the same uninvited manner. On the other hand, he doesn't really care any more. It's not like the Church can tell him what to do these days. Sleep comes easily, but he's aware of Marcus tossing and turning all night.

Tomas opens his eyes when the sunlight is finally coming through the gap in their closed curtains. Marcus is not next to him any more, and the spot where he was is cold. Tomas shivers and pulls the covers up tighter before grabbing his phone from the bedside table. Nothing. It's still quite early, and Tomas is glad there is no hangover. He needs to be able to think straight.

Marcus' clothes are gone, but his bag I still in the room, so he hasn't decided to do a runner. That's a relief, although Tomas wouldn't put it past the other man, frankly speaking. He sighs and gets out of bed to start a shower. He hears the door open while he's towelling off. A fresh change of clothes and he emerges still toweling his hair. Marcus isn't in the room. Mouse, however, is.

''Morning,'' the priest greets and moves to put on the kettle.

She nods and watches him for a moment.

''How long have you been with Marcus?''

Her voice is clear, and it makes the hair on Tomas' neck stand up. He shrugs and offers her a coffee that she gratefully accepts.

''Six months. Maybe a little longer,'' he decides to address the question as if she had asked about his exorcist career. ''He saved the Pope and I never left.''

''I heard about that,'' she says, sitting cross-legged on the bed while Tomas stays standing. ''Not a bad job that''.

He can only nod. He only knows Mouse from Marcus story, so there is no real opinion as of yet. It wouldn't be very Christian of him to form an opinion just from these few interactions he's had. But his walls are up, and she catches that, not trying to fish for anything.

''Bennett said you've seen visions,'' she eventually says and Tomas nods.

''That's how I first found Marcus,'' he says, nodding.

''And you're sure they are from God,'' she doesn't really say, but doesn't really ask either. It's something in between of a question and a statement.

Tomas nods again and sips his coffee. He doesn't ask after Marcus, since that seems to be a bit of a sore subject. He just hopes the other man is all right, and hasn't done anything too stupid. It could happen, though. Marcus tends to be volatile when he gets stressed. He also doesn't elaborate, and Mouse seems to get the idea because she drains her coffee and says something about calling Bennett before leaving Tomas alone.

He sighs and pours himself another coffee before sitting down and bracing himself against the headboard of the bed. They have to go see the poor family today and see if there is anything they can actually do to help. The tension between Marcus and Mouse is not going to be a great help. If they can put it off while they actually do the work, Tomas can promise not to lock them in a room till the resolve their differences whatever way.

Tomas has no idea how long he sits lost in thought, but next time the door opens it's Marcus. He looks sheepish and stops just inside the room, closing the door and bracing himself against the door, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

''Hi,'' he finally says. ''Um... didn't know you were up...''

Tomas shrugs and that seems to turn the alarm bells on for Marcus who curses and comes to sit on the bed where Tomas is currently making himself comfortable.

''I'm sorry,'' Marcus' voice is quiet and Tomas sighs, puts his mug on the night stand and reaches for his lover.

''I was just worried. I know it's difficult for both of you''.

Marcus looks at Tomas in disbelief for a moment before he crawls onto the bed and into Tomas' arms, Mouse be damned. The younger man wraps his lover in a tight hug, stroking his back. Marcus presses his face to the other man's neck and inhales the clean scent that is Tomas.

''We don't have a lot of time. Should get going soon,'' Marcus murmurs, but makes no move to get up or leave the warm and cuddly bear that is Tomas.

The younger man smiles and presses his lips to his lovers hair. He knows they will be interrupted shortly, and just for the plausible deniability, they should get up. But not quite yet. He needs to look after Marcus for a little while.

The interruption comes half an hour later in a form of a knock on their door. Tomas leaves Marcus dozing and goes to open it to Mouse. He motions in and puts a finger to his lips. She nods.

''Meet us at the house?'' Tomas asks, voice quiet, looking at Marcus who doesn't stir.

''Sure. I have errands to run. Half an hour?''

He nods and Mouse goes, not sparing a glance to the other man. Tomas sighs, slumps against the door, and looks at his lover fondly. The indulgence of time. He vows to take a few days off after the exorcism is done. If there is an exorcism to perform. Tomas knows that it's rarely as straight forward as this. There is always more as soon as you start digging, and he's not sure he's ready for it. However, they now have no choice.

He sits on the side of the bed and touches Marcus, to rouse him. It doesn't take long for the other man's eyes to open.

''We have to go, Marcus. Mouse has gone ahead. We're meeting her in half an hour,'' he says quietly and doesn't allow Marcus to burrow under the covers.

The older man grumbles, but gets out of bed after stealing a soft kiss. Tomas avoids being pulled down and gets up swiftly. Another cup of coffee, checking the gear and is ready to leave.

The coffee makes Marcus up, and he soon feels normal. If that even means anything in the world of Marcus Keane.

Mouse is already waiting for them, and it seems that both her and Marcus have decided to sign a silent pact of working together, but stand on the other side of Tomas, using the younger man as a bit of a buffer.

 


	17. Change of Voice

The mother is waiting for them. It's like she knows as soon as she sees the three of them on her doorstep. Or maybe she hoped, but never knew if help or relief would ever arrive.

The house is not big, but it's clean. There is a bit of clutter, but Tomas feels the despair and sadness in his bones as soon as he steps over the threshold. Marcus sits down with the mother while Mouse wanders around the house. Tomas doesn't leave the sitting room, but doesn't ask questions. Marcus knows how to handle this.

''He's gay, my son. He came out to me quite some years ago. I never cared, but...''  
She puts a tissue to her eyes and Marcus understands. His other hunch has already proven to be correct.

''The townsfolk aren't the most tolerant to anything that's different. I get it,''  
He can feel his own anger simmering just under the skin.

''No. I went to the priest, but he was worse than... Father Michel on the other hand has been a blessing. But there is not much he can do but pray,''  
Her voice trembles slightly.  
''Christopher...Chris got obsessed with the occult. Started wearing pentagrams and pretend he could lurk in the shadows. He said he'd make them afraid...''  
She remembers being afraid, not knowing what to do. How to react.

It all clicks into place. It's not a story Marcus hasn't heard before. Kids often know how to open the door to the other side, but closing this door is another matter entirely. They can't control what comes through once they open the portal. Spirits often linger after death, but to try and summon something from beyond the veil is practically a suicide. That's when bastards like Pazuzu crawl out from the sewers of Hell. 

''How long has this been going on?''  
Marcus asks, voice soft. 

''A month, maybe? They took my diner because I couldn't work and look after him, so we are struggling. But we're alive. Christopher's father was never in the picture,''  
Another classic story. Cliche. Annoyingly so. Poverty breeds despair, breeds pain and destroys people one by one.

''Do you mind if we see him now, ma'am?''  
Marcus can be extremely charming when he wants to be. But this is not about charm. It's about helping a mother who seems to have lost all hope.

''I...I can't... They had to restrain him last week...I can't look. It's just up the stairs and straight on. Green door,''  
She hiccups and Tomas steps forward.

''Come, Mrs. Thompson, I'll get you a cup of something or other,''  
She nods, gets up and follows Tomas into the kitchen while Marcus gets up and heads upstairs.

The sight that greets him is not unfamiliar, but it's still gruesome. It reminds him of all of them... just before it goes from bad to worse. 

''They should have asked for help earlier,''  
Mouse is just behind him, and she sounds almost impatient. Marcus steps inside the boy's room and lets her in too. Boy. A young man, really. 

''The townspeople wouldn't have helped with what to do. And if the priest was no help either, she couldn't have known,''  
It comes out harsher than he means, but it's not untrue.

''It's all about guilt with the Church these days. They promise fire and brimstone, but don't help once someone is in pain,''  
Maybe it's not exactly true, but Marcus feels that the church just wants to take and take, but not give anything back. You're ok as long as you're not queer or poor, or have a different skin colour. As long as you know whose arse to smooch at what time, and you pay your dues. That's what matters to these people. Marcus has no time for it.

The demon isn't dormant, it stares at the newcomers with yellow eyes and then lets out a shrill of laughter that rattles the windows of the small, cold room.   
''Are you my knights in the shining armour?''  
The voice is raspy and dark, and Mouse almost shivers next to Marcus. She's performed more than her fair share of exorcisms now, but nothing ever prepares her for that first contact. Marcus used to say that it's good, because it will never allow her to let her guard down.

Marcus says a quiet prayer for the restraints on the young man's wrists and ankles. Sturdy. Enough for now. He's been gathering strength, preparing for something more. Hence they haven't had a lot of manifestations. Old evil, Tomas would say. He motions for Mouse to move out and he follows her, closing the door, resting against the wall for a moment.

''We have to move quickly with this one. Tomas!''  
The older man's voice startles his younger companion downstairs, and he comes out of the kitchen when Mouse comes downstairs.

''It's worse than I thought,''  
Marcus' voice is calm, but it has a steely edge to it, and Tomas understands. He turns around to Mrs. Thompson whose skin is even paler and hands trembling.

''Could we set up in your living room? And maybe order some food. Have you had dinner?''  
She shakes her head, almost stunned.

''You're really going to help?''  
There are more tears now, but Tomas can't blame her for that.

''We'll do all we can, Mrs. Thompson,''  
He's not making promises anymore. The value of a promise is only so big. He doesn't want to end up with unnecessary blood on his hands.

Mouse is already in action. Ordering food they'll need and then going about making coffee while Marcus unpacks their gear. Bible, crucifix, stole, Holy Water, communion wine, the hostia and his prayer beads. Tomas directs Cheryl to sit down with her coffee and asks her details about Christopher's life.

There is no way back now. Tomas' heart goes out to the poor mother. It's not her fault they chose poorly. But so many people never leave their home towns. They never cross state lines. It turns out that the poor woman has lived here all her life, and worked at the diner almost as long as she can remember. It had belonged to her father before, but the new investment plans forced her out. 

He remembers stories like this from his Parish in Chicago. Boyfriend legging it as soon as he finds out the girl is pregnant. The stigma surrounding unmarried mothers. The stigma of not fitting in. Being gay shouldn't be a thing anymore. It should simply not be a reason people turn their backs on a young man they have watched grow up. It makes Tomas angry, but it makes him sad too. There is too much pain, and the Church is supposed to provide solace and help. Moral support where there is none. 

Maybe this is where they come in. Except if the previous priest had done his job, maybe they wouldn't be needed. Maybe it wouldn't have come to this. But this game of ''what if'' and ''if not'' isn't going to help. Tomas' skill as an exorcist and his companions is. He bites his tongue against a promise. He doesn't want to break it. The poor woman's heart might not survive it.


	18. Christopher and Ezrimoth

It's another two days of sweat and almost constant praying before the demon finally tells them his name. The process of it causes Tomas to collapse and Marcus has to do all he can to not panic. Mouse stays on, sprinkling enough Holy Water on Chris to cause demon to retreat into a short dormancy.

Marcus carries Tomas downstairs carefully and lies him down on the sofa. The man doesn't stir for three hours, and Marcus paces. They eat cold pizza, drink more coffee than should be legal, update Cheryl on as much as they can, and Marcus smokes. He returns to the demon after a short break, and only re-emerges because Mouse threatens violence. 

Tomas eventually stirs. His eyes flutter open and he sits up. Marcus is dozing on the sofa opposite him, but his senses are sharp, and he wakes up instantly.

''How are you feeling?''  
He asks, voice thick with emotion, but his face remains impassive. It's Marcus' eyes that convey what he really feels.

The reason Tomas collapsed in the first place is unclear. He didn't even seem to connect with the demon more than praying over Chris, and the next thing Marcus remembers is Tomas' eyes rolling back into his head. 

''The demon's name,''  
Tomas' voice isn't working properly either. He blinks a couple of times till his vision stops spinning. Thankfully there is a glass of water on the table, so he reaches for it. His throat hurts and itches, and he feels disgusting and dirty. Water helps, it gives him strength to tell Marcus what he needs to know.

The whispers in the walls, the sound of millions of little bugs scattering through them. His ears ringing and then darkness. 

''The demon's name is Ezrimoth. I don't know what happened. It felt like I was being sucked through a tunnel and then dragged through his mind. But I didn't even try to trigger it. I don't know what happened,''  
He tries to make some sense from the bits and flashes he remembers. Most of it is the smell of death and decay, the dirt. Demons were truly made of everything rotten and horrible.

''You were praying and the next moment I knew you just collapsed. I... had no idea what was going on, so I just got you out and... you've been out for about three hours,''  
Marcus wants to go sit next to the other man, but maybe it's not such a good idea after all. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Tomas, just to make sure he's all right. Just to be on the safe side. 

''It's all blurry. It was more a feeling rather than a vision. I feel like someone hit me over the head with something very heavy,''  
He feels better after the water, but the world is still a bit lopsided.  
''Just give me five minutes, it will clear. It's already better''.  
It's one of those rare times when Marcus doesn't say anything. He doesn't protest either. Now is not the time.

Mouse comes downstairs and she looks pale and tired. She does offer Tomas a ghost of a smile and motions for Marcus to switch. The man hesitates only for a split second before he grabs his Bible and goes upstairs.  
''Keep an eye on each other,''  
He throws over his shoulder before going in to be greeted with the cretin on the other side. Except now he knows its name. There is power in a name.

Mouse sits down with a groan and reaches for the coffee pot Cheryl brings in.  
''Are you all right?''  
Mrs. Thompson asks, eyes wide and concerned taking in Mouse and Thomas both looking like they've seen better days.

''We'll be right as rain as soon as we get that thing out and away from you, Ma'am,''  
Tomas says, offering the woman a reassuring smile. He has to believe it himself too. Otherwise all this work is going to be in vain. He just prays they can actually save her son too.

But it seems to work, and she goes back to the kitchen and returns to the stove. Not that there is a lot of point, but Cheryl says that baking helps her. Tomas remembers Olivia stress baking when Luis had important exams at school. Or she had a job interview. Tomas always got an extra plate of cookies.

''What happened up there?''  
Mouse asks when the other woman is out of ear shot.

''I'm not sure,''  
He says honestly, and goes through his memory as best as he can for Mouse just like he just did for Marcus. Mouse is silent for a while, cataloguing the information. She'll probably come up with conclusions soon enough. Or something. It's not like there's precedent to what is happening to Tomas. 

Tomas pours himself coffee and eats a slice of cold pizza. It brings his sugar level back up and he stands up, testing his strength. It's not as bad as he thought.   
''Rest, yes? I'll go back,''  
He doesn't like leaving Marcus on his own like this. It's rarely a good idea to be one on one with a demon if there are other options.

Tomas walks in and Marcus nods, not losing concentration. Tomas kisses his stole and opens the Bible. His older companion doesn't ask questions, and that's probably for the better. The younger man doesn't even listen to the demon shouting abuse at them. It's old babble. He has no idea how much of what that thing is spewing Mouse is taking into consideration, but it doesn't matter at the moment.

''Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in "our battle against principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in the high places,''  
Tomas' voice is steadier than he anticipated. They pray seemingly for hours, and at one point Tomas feels his eyes go blurry. 

He doesn't allow himself to be distracted, but this one is strong. It's got the tentacles deep into the young man whose body is slowly decaying in front of their eyes. They don't have enough time to take this at a leisurely pace. Marcus' fingers wrap around hi wrist and Tomas takes a deep breath what feels like weeks later. 

''Deign, O Lord, to grant us Thy powerful protection and to keep us safe and sound. We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord,''  
The ex-priest's voice penetrates the ringing in Tomas' ears and snaps him back into action. 

The younger man closes his eyes and concentrates on Marcus' fingers and the Rosary in his own hand.  
''Take me, Lord, use my life in the way you wish to do, fill me, Lord, touch my heart till it always thinks of you. Take me now, as I am, this is all I can offer. I am weak, fill me now with your strength and set me free. Make me whole, fashion me so that you will live in me. Hold me now in your hands, form me now with your Spirit. Here today I, the clay, will be moulded by my Lord''.

It's an old English hymn, not even Catholic. Tomas doesn't know where it came from, but somehow he knows it. He can almost feel the air getting tighter. Marcus' voice becomes louder, more assured, and yet he never lets go of Tomas' hand. Their fingers entwine and the younger man doesn't question it. 

_Kyrie eleison, Kyrie eleison, Kyrie eleison_

He can hear a faint sound of cymbals and harps, and bells. Like the bells that symbolise the Holy Communion. He doesn't know how much time passes, because Tomas feels like he's floating. And then the air clears. As if someone had torn a curtain and opened a window as much as they could to let in the breeze of freshness. 

Marcus watches it all almost in slow motion. He has no idea how Tomas knows the hymn. It's an old hymn he remembers from his youth. It's blurry, but the meaning is powerful. It's the words they need to keep going. Mouse joins them somewhere halfway, and takes the Bible from Marcus after she blesses them all. A sprinkling of the Holy Water and her smaller hand slips into Marcus' rougher one, squeezing his Rosary almost painfully between their joined palms.

Mouse knows Tomas loves Marcus. She sees it in his eyes and in his smile. She sees it in the way Marcus moves around the younger man. He is in love too. She doesn't care. She isn't going to let something like this destroy her second chance of friendship. And fighting the fight with two of the strongest men she knows. 

She's rested more than the other two have. After swapping with Tomas, she had drifted off for a few hours, body exhausted. Stepping back into the room with more energy, she joins hands with Marcus in camaraderie, in share of strength. And she hears cymbals and bells faintly as if they are coming from somewhere outside and down the street.

The demon lets out a piercing shriek in the end and tries to summon enough energy to get out, but is too weak. It leaves Christopher Thompson's body at the early afternoon hours.

_Tend with Your goodness the pain that they bear  
Heal now their sickness with miracle care.  
Carry them high far above till they see  
Your rainbow of promise, real hope lies ahead._


	19. Shield and Protect All Whom We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary.”   
> ― Margaret Atwood

Marcus can almost feel the tension leaving the house not just the young man. Tomas looks pale and Marcus lets go of Mouse to offer the other man some support. The adrenaline will ooze away soon enough, and it will leave Tomas cold, tired and shivering. He needs to get him downstairs, horizontal and under a blanket while feeding him liquids. 

Mouse nods and moves to check up on Christopher, who is breathing, but needs fluids and most likely a doctor.

She looks back at Marcus who is steering Tomas out of the room. He looks at her and nods, aware of what the young man in their care need. Both of them. The ex-priest parks his younger partner on the sofa and goes to talk to Cheryl. There are happy tears and gratitude, but there is also work yet to be done.

''Should I call an ambulance?''  
She asks, sniffling and creating a wet patch on Marcus' shirt.

''Maybe a local doctor if you have one. He might not need a hospital, but I can't guarantee it,''  
His voice is a little rough, but his pulse is steady. Marcus knows he needs a ton of calories as soon as possible and then sleep for the next day.

''Thank you, than you so much,''  
Cheryl kisses his cheek and then lets go to see to her son.

They'll stay close. They have to do a house blessing before they leave, and make sure that whatever troubled the young man is no more. Demons sow doubt and fear into the soul of the person they want to take over. The most dangerous of combinations that also breed despair, anxiety and paranoia. This family should probably move. Have a fresh start somewhere less bigoted and angry. Somewhere they can breathe fresh air once again.

Mouse comes downstairs and sits down opposite Tomas, who's already half asleep.  
''Is he always like this?''  
She asks when Marcus comes in with coffee. 

''No. Some of them are stronger than others. They have all been stronger recently. His gift... it's quite draining,''  
Marcus' voice turns soft. 

''Are you sure it's a gift from God?''  
Mouse is as always – practical and doesn't mince her words. She's changed. Grown up. Marcus doesn't know this version of her. But she doesn't know this Marcus either. Whatever they used to be is dead. Most likely for the better.

''I don't know. I think so. But there are no ways of proving it. And don't get any ideas,''  
He narrows his eyes and drains his first cup in a few large gulps. 

''I'm just being cautious,''  
She says, shrugging and sipping her own coffee.  
''Does Bennett know?''

''Bennett... he knows about Tomas' visions, yes. There was no way of explaining how Tomas found me in the first place without the full story. And he's two honest for his own good anyway,''  
He looks at his sleeping companion fondly.

''You love him,''  
It's not an accusation our of her mouth. It's just a simple statement. It carries no malice.

''Very much,''  
Marcus cannot lie about it. He doesn't want to deny Tomas.

''But he's a priest,''  
She tilts her head, brain no doubt going a million miles a minute.

''So was I. Once upon a time. But he's a priest of God, not a priest of the church that is hunting all of us and corrupt from top to bottom,''  
Besides, Marcus thinks, if God really didn't approve, God would let them know. 

She narrows her eyes at him, but whatever she's looking for, she seems to find in his face.  
''You better look after him, then. No more running away from it, Marcus''.

He shivers involuntarily but nods.  
''I couldn't run from him even if I tried,''  
He couldn't. There is no way Marcus would dare to spite God's Grace this way. Through thick or thin. Tomas is well and truly stuck with Marcus. 

The younger man shivers and Marcus sits down next to him and rubs the man's arm. Mouse gets up, disappears in the deep end of the house and comes back with a blanket. Marcus has no idea where it has come from, but he is very grateful. He covers Tomas and tucks him in, shamelessly leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

''We need food and then we need to call the priest. Do a house blessing,''  
Mouse nods and grabs her wallet and phone to do both and Marcus heads back upstairs to check on Christopher and his mother.

It takes them another day to get a doctor and make sure the young man has the medical attention he needs. The doctor takes one look and calls an ambulance asking questions Cheryl navigates with ease. Marcus, Tomas and Mouse stay out of sight when the EMTs arrive. Cheryl sneaks away to gather her things and makes sure the trio in her bedroom is all right. She gives them the spare key and asks to leave it with the priest.  
Tomas has recovered enough to do the house blessing with his companions and Father Michel. They go back to the hotel after bidding goodbye and Tomas feels dead on his feet. Marcus steers him inside and bids Mouse goodnight. It's not really, but he feels like death himself.

Tomas waves to Mouse and obediently walks into the room. He sits down and slowly starts undressing. His clothes need to be burned.  
''We'll have to go shopping at this rate,''  
Marcus jokes, but it falls a little flat. Tomas just shrugs and leaves the clothes in a heap on the floor.

''Join me?''  
He turns to Marcus nodding towards the shower. The older man nods and sheds his own clothes to join his companion under the hot spray. 

They wash each other and finally Tomas starts feeling more human again. He's exhausted, but the pizza Mouse brought earlier at least gave him a little bit of fuel. His thoughts are jumbled and loud, and he just wants to curl up and not be disturbed for a long time.

Marcus seems to sense this, he helps Tomas towel off and they crawl into bed, cuddling close. Tomas kisses his lover's chest and Marcus wraps his arms around the younger man, letting out a soft sigh.

''I could sleep for a week,''  
Tomas mumbles and Marcus presses a kiss to his hair.

''It's OK, sweetheart. Sleep now, talk later,''  
He's not sure Tomas hears him because the younger man has already drifted off.

Marcus doesn't allow his thoughts to wander. He closes his eyes and drifts off, body exhausted and mind taking the hint and shutting up.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever felt like that. That you wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Or just not exist. Or just not be aware that you do exist. Or something like that. I think wanting that is very morbid, but I want it when I get like this. That’s why I’m trying not to think. I just want it all to stop spinning.”   
― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower


End file.
